Amiga Mía
by Angie Bloom
Summary: En una noche las cosas cambian, ya no puedo ser sólo tu amigo y el deseo ferviente de repetir esta noche, en miles más, me corrompe y no puedo dejar tus labios. S&D.
1. Prefacio

**AMIGA MÍA**

**Summary: **En una noche las cosas cambian, ya no puedo ser sólo tu amigo y el deseo ferviente de repetir esta noche, en miles más, me corrompe y no puedo dejar tus labios. S&D.

¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado a través de nosotros? Cuántas cosas no han pasado entre nosotros, y ahora esto. Miro cómo duermes a lado, tan tranquila y plácida, bajo tus párpados ya no se vierte ninguna lágrima, tus manos ya no tiemblan, tu pecho sube y baja en tu profunda respiración y dentro, tu corazón parecer haber encontrado un refugio aquí.

¿Cuánto tiempo más iba a pasar sobre nosotros? Son realmente pocas las cosas que tengo, que en verdad amo, son pocas aquellas que realmente protejo, son pocas las personas que tanto aprecio, son tan pocas aquellas por las que tanto tengo, por las que soy capaz de dar tanto, y tú, sobre todo tú, eres la que ha estado más cerca, la que me ha atado más y sin embargo, todo aquellos sentimientos tan tiernos se movían tan lejos de los dos. Incluso antes de finalmente cerrarás los ojos de cansancio.

¿Cómo será mañana por la mañana? Y por mucho que me muero por saberlo, no quiero que esta noche se termine. Quiero seguir a tu lado, que esto se repita mucho más. Porque esto es más fuerte que tú y yo. Porque no tenemos otra opción más que seguir adelante, ¿no es así?

Necesito una respuesta, necesito las palabras correctas, tus palabras, porque tú me conoces mejor que yo mismo, y tú eres aquella persona que sabe cómo ayudarme, que sabe cuidarme, quererme; tú eres mi amiga, la mejor de mi vida. Y yo, soy tu amigo, pero ahora… no somos lo mismo.

**x-X-x**

**Bueno he aquí un nuevo fic, que últimamente ando pensando en muchas cosas y mientras me distraigo y todavía no termino el último capi de PLAY LOVE hum, pero no se preocupen que tengo todas las ideas en la cabeza, sólo que falta teclearlas :P**

**En fin, pronto se vendrá el primer capítulo de esta nueva historia, a más tardar lo subiré el lunes, pero haré todo lo posible para que sea dentro de esta misma semana.**

**Nos vemos luego y cuídense mucho. Bye!**


	2. THE WORLD I KNOW

**AMIGA MÍA**

**Summary: **En una noche las cosas cambian, ya no puedo ser sólo tu amigo y el deseo ferviente de repetir esta noche, en miles más, me corrompe y no puedo dejar tus labios. S&D.

**THE WORLD I KNOW**

"Te amo, te amo tanto… Si te extraño demasiado, ya quiero que regreses, te necesito, te necesito tanto mi amor…"

El hombre sentado justo al lado de ella, tras escuchar sus palabras rodó los ojos, expresión que no perdió de vista ella, a pesar de que se suponía que estaba enteramente dedicada a su llamada; por lo que no perdió el tiempo para darle una rápida pasada por sus cabellos negros haciendo que se esparcieran de forma rebelde. Ella muy bien sabía cómo odiaba ser despeinado, era lo peor que le podían hacer.

"Oye me despeinas" Se quejó él mientras más rápido el comenzaba a acomodarse su cabello ante la mirada de burla de ella.

"Claro mi amor, te veo luego. Te amo, adiós." Y colgó.

"¡Al fin! Él te ama, tú lo amas, ambos lo saben. ¡Suficiente ya! No tenemos que estar soportando escucharlo a cada minuto, de acuerdo"

Ella de inmediato le formo una mirada de reproche que él le contesto de la misma manera.

"Darien, tú eres el único amargado que se queja de eso."

"Porque el resto de tus _amigas _ jamás van a dejar de pensar que eso es adorable. Mientras yo no voy a aguantar cursilerías, mucho menos en mi propia sala."

"Ah, claro el hombre ha hablado."

"Si, no lo olvides no soy _una_ más de tus amigas. Y yo no encuentro nada de bonito en pasar cada 3 segundos diciendo te amo."

"Porque tú nunca has querido a alguien de verdad. Ni tampoco nadie te ha querido de verdad."

"Serena, Serena…" Darien la miró con ojos tristes que se clavaron fijamente en ella "Eso duele."

Se hizo espacio un silencio que duró apenas dos segundos. Se miraron fijamente y Serena estalló en risas. Y cuando paró dijo.

"El día que en verdad te duele no tendrás el valor de decirlo, ni siquiera sabrás que hacer."

"Umm, bueno eso si me dolió. Por eso mejor, lo seguiré evitando." Respondió a tiempo que se levantaba a tomar su tasa rojo carmín y se servía un poco más de café.

"Ay Darien." Serena hizo lo mismo que él, sólo que luego, en vez de sentarse en su lugar fue a lado de él. "Y yo que pensé que estabas comenzando a considerar ser un hombre mejor." Concluyó cuando lo abrazo cariñosamente por el cuello.

Darien la miró ceñudo, mostrando la poca gracia que había sentido por sus palabras. "Serena tú no deberías darte grande aires al respecto. Te recuerdo muy, muy bien como eras apenas hace poco tiempo, que será, apenas dos años atrás." La sonrisa de los labios de Darien brillaba de gusto.

Serena deshizo su abrazo fastidiada, y volvió su atención a su tasa de café y tras un sorbo le respondió. "Eso ya pasó, Darien, supéralo ya."

"No puedo, ¿ya te dije cuanto me encantaste al momento?"

Ahora Darien era el que parecía más interesado por seguir la conversación, mientras que Serena seguía concentrándose por percibir a detalle lo que se decía por la televisión. Aquel ya no era uno de sus temas favoritos.

"Si, aquella noche fui tan adorada como ninguna otra."

"En efecto, querida. Y aún no puedo creer que al final no pasó nada. ¿Cómo es que dejamos que todo cayera?" Ahora fue él quien la abrazo acercándola un poco más palabra, tas palabra.

"Pues yo no me arrepiento, la verdad. Si nosotros dos hubiéramos continuando con lo que pretendíamos, ya no estaríamos juntos. Eso es lo más seguro."

"Si es casi increíble que yo siga pegado a ti, a pesar de todo." Al final Darien dejo su juego de tratar de hacerla sentir incómoda, pero tampoco la dejo del todo. "Y pensar lo que fuimos. Tú eres la única que se me escapo."

"Si, es un alivio, ya que estuvimos, tan, tan cerca de…" Serena lo pensó un segundo y de repente se puso roja, miró a Darien quien en seguida comprendió la línea de sus pensamientos y palideció un instante después. "¡Dios no! No quiero ni pensarlo."

"Di lo que quieras ahora, Serena, pero en ese momento no dejabas de imaginarlo." Dijo Darien sin ganas de contener la risa que causaba el embrollo de Serena.

"¡Ay no, ay no! Ya cállate Darien, cállate." Después de su revuelo dejo caer su cabeza hacia atrás, como si su arrebato de un segundo la hubiera dejado agotada. Y respiro hondo tres veces. "Yo ya no debo de pensar en eso, tengo novio y soy otra…" Se repitió concentrada, mientras Darien reía más por su actitud la infantil. Y fue cuando ella lo miró un poco irritada, y tal vez, también un poco asustada. "Y tú, tú, ninguna palabra a él. ¿Entendido?" Le ordenó apuntándolo con el dedo índice.

"Ah Serena, de verdad me hieres. ¿De verdad eso no te causa ni un poquito de gusto?" Darien se detuvo a esperar la respuesta, pero como se dio cuenta de que el pequeño drama de hace un momento era más serio de lo que parecía, continuo. "Ay mi Serena, por supuesto que no diré nada. ¿Cómo crees que te haría eso?"

"Ay Darien, no sé, no sé lo que dije. Es que él es tan… no sé, ya lo conoces y yo no quiero que él piense que yo no he cambiado, bueno él no me conoció antes, pero no quiero que dude de mí, porque lo que siento es de verdad y además yo…"

"Ya, ya tranquila cabeza de chorlito" Le dio un suave beso en lo alto de su frente. "Estas pensando demasiado, demasiadas tonterías." Serena lo miró seriamente esta vez y él volvió a darle un beso. "No te preocupes, t-e j-u-r-o, que no diré nada ¿de acuerdo? Ese será sólo nuestro pequeño secreto."

"De acuerdo, Darien."

"Nuestro delicioso secreto."

"Ya, ya, no empieces de nuevo, me pones nerviosa."

"¿Aún? Eso me halaga." Esta vez ni siquiera la volteo a ver, hizo ademán de tomar el control de la tele para evitar lo que se le venía encima.

"Darieeeen…" Y justo ahí una almohada le cayó encima y por poco derrama su café.

"Oye, oye ya ves lo que estás haciendo, por tu culpa casi tiró mi café."

"No es mi culpa, es la tuya, por decirme esas cosas, no me gusta."

"Nada más vienes a mi casa y haces tu desastre."

"Ay ya, no paso nada." Esta vez ella tomó el control y mientras hacía zapping recordó algo.

"Oye Darien, ¿qué harás hoy en la noche?"

"Si intentas otra cita a ciegas, lo siento ya tengo mi propia cita, gracias de todas formas." Contestó él sin mucha atención.

"No bueno, es que quería que me acompañarás a un lugar antes de ir a cenar."

"¿Tú y yo?"

"Si, sólo nosotros dos." Dijo sinceramente esperando que ´le le hiciera más caso.

"¿A dónde Serena?" Ahora Darien si se encontraba más intrigado.

"Bueno, ¿recuerdas que desde hace un par de meses estaba buscando departamento?"

"Si, lo recuerdo."

"Pues, ya hemos encontrado uno." Declaró ella con alegría "Dentro de una semana nos mudaremos ahí y quería que lo conocieras, es precioso, me encanta y quería que lo vieras. ¿Quieres ir conmigo?"

"Esta bien Serena, vamos."

"¡Ay muchas gracias!" Le dio un gran abrazo, de aquellos que sólo ella podía darle y antes de dejarlo le dijo "Vendré por ti como a las ocho, tengo cosas que hacer ahora. ¿De acuerdo?"

"Claro Serena te esperaré."

"Bien, te veo luego. Cuídate mucho amor, y pórtate bien." Se despidió ella con un beso en su mejilla.

"Lo mismo para ti, Serena."

"Claro, adiós."

"Nos vemos."

Y se fue, dejando una tranquilidad absoluta en el lugar. Darien terminó su café cuando concluyeron las noticias. Y miró la tasa de ella, el café oscuro vertido en el material blanco no se había tocado para nada. Eso lo hizo reír, una de las cosas que más disgustaba a Serena era el café oscuro, y esa era una de las cosas que a él más le agradaban. Por mucho tiempo ella venía acompañándolo a la hora en que se tomaba su café, se servía, pero jamás lo tomaba, sólo lo hacía por estar ahí con él.

_**Has our conscience shown?  
Has the sweet breeze blown?  
Has all the kindness gone?  
**__**Hope still lingers on.**_

A las ocho en punto tocaron a su puerta, no tenía que pensarlo demasiado para adivinar quién era la persona al otro lado de la puerta. Y así fue, apenas le dio lugar para entrar se abalanzó sobre él y le dio un beso. Él rió por la alegría que la envolvía, era claro que todo aquello era algo que la hacía sentirse orgullosa, y él se sentía complacido con eso. Había tan pocas personas que de verdad estimaba tanto, y ella era una de ellas, a pesar de que no lo decía en voz clara.

"¿Ya estás listo?"

"Tranquila Serena, no hay prisa. Sólo deja que vea una cosa."

"Está bien, está bien." Ella fue a sentarse en el sofá usual y prendió la tele a esperarlo. Y cuando menos se lo espero una rosa apareció a su lado.

"Vaya, ya extrañaba esto. Hacía tiempo que no me dabas una."

"Bueno, es que desde aquella vez que vi a que a tu novio no le agradaba tanto que yo te las diera, procure ser más precavido con esto."

"Muchas gracias, Darien."

"De nada, ¿lista?"

"Absolutamente."

"Entonces, vamos."

"¡Si!"

De un brinco se levanto del sofá y apagó el televisor, tomo su bolsa y luego ya estaba junto a él. Darien se quedó mirándola, de la cabeza a los pies, tenía el cabello atado de forma sencilla, y traía puesto un vestido negro strapples que llegaba justo arriba de las rodillas. Se veía tan fresca y tan radiante, que toda su felicidad le contagiaba fácilmente. Y ella se percató de su admiración.

"¿Qué tanto me miras Darien?, ¿qué tengo?"

"Nada más que te ves hermosa."

"Muchas gracias, querido."

"¿Y cómo me veo yo Serena?"

Ella lo miró igual, de arriba para abajo mientras se pasaba el dedo índice por debajo del su labio inferior. Llevaba un traje negro y una camisa blanca que hacía el contraste sin corbata y con los botones superiores desabrochados, dejando entrever las líneas de su pecho. Pero lo que más le llamaba la atención eran sus ojos, aquella cosa escondida entre ellos que la llamaba siempre y que le fascinaba, seguía ahí brillante.

"Mejor que un sueño Darien."

"Perfecto, ahora ya podemos irnos, Serena."

"Claro."

"¿Darien, podemos ir en mi auto? Luego te traeré de regreso, no te preocupes no llegarás tarde."

"Como quieras, Serena."

Subieron al auto plateado estacionado justo al frente y tomaron rumbo hacia la zona este de la ciudad. Esa noche brillaba como pocas veces, en lo alto del cielo se encontraba cada estrella y prometía algo especial. Cuando encontraron un alto edificio que alternaba luces azules y doradas, Serena se detuvo y con suficiencia anunció.

"Aquí es."

Descendió del auto con aparente impaciencia y arrastró a Darien con ella hacia el elevador. La espera dentro de él pareció sofocante por toda la expectativa que tenía ella de ya poder llegar. Hasta que se indicó que se llegó al último piso y las puertas se abrieron.

_**Have we eyes to see that love is gathering?  
All the words that Ive been reading  
Have now started the act of bleeding into one.**_

Se descubrió un lugar totalmente amplio, en la primera habitación ventanales reemplazaban las paredes y así de admiraba una vista grandiosa de la ciudad desde cada punto, los techos altos blancos contrastaban con el piso de madera, de verdad era un lugar agradable.

"¿Qué te parece?, ¿te gusta?" La alegría que tenía Serena en esos momentos parecía casi a la de una niña en Navidad, indescriptiblemente encantadora y contagiosa.

"Si, mucho, aunque en realidad, este sitio me recuerda a cierto lugar que yo conozco muy bien."

"Jaja, te diste cuenta."

"Así es, como no reconocer que esto se parece a mi propio departamento si yo vivo en él."

"Si, es que ese lugar es uno de mis favoritos. Pero cuando vi este de verdad no pude dejarlo escapar, si vieras el trabajo que me costó conseguirlo, pero todo ese dinero valió mucho la pena, a mi me encanta y a él también."

"Si de verdad me gusta esto, y estoy orgulloso de ti porque ya estés logrando esto, parece que estas a punto de conseguir todo lo que quieres."

"Si, eso creo. Pero bueno déjame mostrarte el resto. La cocina."

Fueron hacia el siguiente cuarto que se encontraba a la derecha, ahí también la mayoría de las paredes estaban ocupadas por ventanales, sólo que toda la vida de ahí cambiaba por el color rojo de los muebles de la cocina, todo un contraste con el blanco.

"Esto ahora si es un desperdicio." Dijo él en forma tan seria que asusto a Serena.

"¿Por qué lo dices?"

"Una cocina tan grande para alguien que se le quema hasta el agua. Es un desperdicio." Y justo cuando le puso punto final a su oración recibió un buen golpe en el brazo derecho. "Auch."

"Darien no digas eso, ya sabemos muy bien que no cocino muy bien, pero ahora voy a aprender. Cuando empiece tú serás el primero en probar lo que yo prepare."

"Diablos, ahora seré tu conejillo de indias."

"Eso te pasa por burlarte tanto de mí."

"Si, claro…"

"Bueno, ¿vas a seguir atacándome o vamos a ver el resto?"

"Vamos a ver lo demás"

Pasaron al comedor, la sala de televisión y el baño del primer piso hablando y pensando dónde irían los muebles, que colores poner y cuándo ya estaría listo todo. A cada detalle Serena se entusiasmaba mucho más que desde el momento en que le dijeron que al fin era la propietaria del lugar.

"Ahora vamos al segundo piso." Y subieron las escaleras.

"Espero que aquí este lo mejor."

"Así es, la habitación principal es mucho mejor que la tuya, ya verás."

"Hum, eso tengo que verlo."

Se encontraron frente a una puerta doble de color blanco y ambos la abrieron de par en par, la habitación era amplia y la luz parecía entrar por doquier, se veía claramente que iba a quedar admirable una vez que hubieran terminado la decoración.

"¿Qué te parece?" Pregunto ella acercándose a tomarlo del brazo.

"Esta muy bien, Serena, pero eso que sea mejor que la mía, todavía lo estoy pensando."

"Estas celoso, yo sé que justo en este momento estas deseando que esto fuera tuyo."

"Um, ¿tú y este departamento? Claro, ¿cómo podría decir que no?"

"Jaja, vamos te muestro la terraza, sé que te gustara mucho también"

Y fue justo en ese momento, en que todo aquello se detuvo por un segundo. Tras abrir la puerta y salir se percataron de algo, que los dos no estaban solos, y que por lo que podían escuchar, eran dos las personas que se encontraban ahí, un hombre y una mujer quienes entre suspiros hablaban creyéndose los únicos ahí. Pero fueron descubiertos por aquella misma persona de la que se burlaban. Ni Serena ni Darien se creían lo que estaban viendo, aquel hombre al que Serena había adorado tanto, ¿ahora le pagaba así?, ¿con otra?, ¿enredándose con otra en el mismo departamento que tan felizmente había comprado para los dos?, ¿su departamento?

Cerró los ojos sintiendo como su corazón se quebraba, junto con todas sus ilusiones, sentía como si de repente su pequeño castillo en el cielo se desmoronaba, todo aquello de lo que se había sentido tan orgullosa ahora le daba pena, vergüenza y coraje, odio por ser tan tonta. Ya no quería seguir ahí, frente aquel hombre y en ese departamento que tanto había adorado, ahora eran parte de lo más deshonroso que conocía.

Y antes de perderlo para siempre, le declaró tan firme como pudo, a aquel que pensó que era amor.

"Esta es la última vez que quiero verte, quiero que desaparezcas, desaparece de aquí, de este lugar que ni siquiera es tuyo y que usas para traer a esa" Sus ojos se movieron hacia ella, pero estaba tan indignada que no quería verla fijamente, no tenía ganas de conocer a aquella que se entrometía en ese lugar. "Sólo lárgate de una vez"

Ninguno de los dos amantes se había dado cuenta de que su delirio se había descubierto hasta escuchar la voz de Serena, y aquello les causo una gran impresión, sobre todo a aquel hombre.

"Serena, amor, déjame te explico…"

"No voy a escucharte, sólo vete."

"No espera." Se incorporo lo más rápido que pudo y se apresuro a tomar a Serena lo más rápido que pudo. "Serena, por favor…"

"No suéltame." Ella se deshizo y corrió directo a la puerta. "Crees que voy a escucharte así, después de estar con ella, cuando aún ni siquiera te has vestido, ¿acaso no tienes vergüenza?"

"Pero Serena, espera…"

"Ya déjala en paz." Darien lo tomó con decisión y lo alejó de ella.

"Tú no te entrometas, no eres nadie para alejarme de ella…"

Y para evitar que continuara Darien lo golpeo justo en la mejilla, lo que lo hizo retroceder

"Y tú eres demasiado insignificante para poder estar junto de ella, simplemente no te vuelvas a acercar, te podría ir peor."

Darien podría haber continuado, pero se dio cuenta de que Serena había desaparecido, así que salió corriendo a buscarla, de cualquier manera si él se atrevía a acercársele él mismo cumpliría su promesa de hacerlo quedar peor. Cuando salió del departamento y se fijo que ella estaba en el ascensor que ya iba hacia abajo, quiso detenerlo pero ya era tarde, así que lo tocó correr escaleras abajo.

Por poco llego tarde, antes de que se subiera en su auto y se perdiera quien sabe dónde.

"Serena, espera, espera."

Ella hizo como que no lo escucho y camino más rápido pero antes de que pudiera subir él ya la había alcanzado y la tomo del brazo para que no se fuera.

"Serena, no te vayas."

"Darien, no…" Cualesquiera que fueran sus palabras no pudo continuarlas, al verlo se puso a llorar y él la abrazo gentilmente, y ella oculto su rostro en su pecho y lo apretó con fuerza.

"Aquí estoy Serena, me quedo aquí contigo."

"Darien yo no quiero que me veas así, después de todo, después de…"

"Shh, calla, no me tienes que decir nada, mejor ya vámonos de aquí."

"Quiero ir a casa Darien."

"Ven conmigo."

"Pero quiero estar sola." Ella empezó a secarse las lágrimas y a reponerse un poco.

"Pero no puedo dejarte sola. Anda" La tomo de la mano y la llevo hacia el lugar del asiento del copiloto y tomo sus llaves, para ir hacia su departamento.

"Gracias, Darien."

"Serena, sabes que te quiero."

_**So I walk up on high  
And I step to the edge  
To see my world below.**_

_**Its the world I know.**_

**o-x-X-x-o**

Canción: **"The world I know" - Collective Soul**

**Siento de verdad el retraso, dije más tardar lunes y tardé mucho tiempo de más. Pero es que desafortunadamente desafortunadamente . Pero bueno, el caso es que ya está todo bien y ya lo pude subir, espero que de verdad les gusta y muchisímas gracias a: **

❤**SereTsukino, isa1181, Hehra, Liliana Love, Susy Granger, ****Anneliese wayne chiba****, anyreth, TrisChiba, lerinne y Jenny Sol**

**Me emociona su expectativa y espero no decepcionarles. Nos vemos luego por aquí y prometo seguir escribiendo lo más pronto posible. Cuídense mucho y hasta pronto Muacks! **

**Angie Bloom **


	3. CLOSER

**AMIGA MÍA**

**Summary: **En una noche las cosas cambian, ya no puedo ser sólo tu amigo y el deseo ferviente de repetir esta noche, en miles más, me corrompe y no puedo dejar tus labios. S&D.

**CLOSER**

_**Stranded in this spooky town**_

_**Stoplights are swaying and the phone lines are down**_

_**This floor is crackling cold**_

"No debo quedarme aquí."

"Estás loca, claro que sí."

"No, no puedo, te estoy quitando tu espacio y tú no deberías estar aquí conmigo consolándome, tú… tú… tú tenías una cita, ¿ves? Debo irme, Darien."

Ella iba a levantarse y él la jalo de las manos para que volviera a sentarse.

"Eso no importa, Serena, entiéndelo. No me voy a sentir tranquilo sin saber qué es lo que haces, además de que ese imbécil podría ir a verte y entonces de verdad me angustiaría no saber qué haría cualquiera de los dos."

"Pero, Darien…" Serena se quedó mirando de un lado para otro, como si buscara una respuesta más con que responder a Darien.

"Serena, no lograrás hacerme cambiar de idea."

"Pero, Darien, por favor." La voz de Serena se comenzaba a apagar de nuevo, y nuevas ganas de llorar se empezaban a juntar. "De verdad, no quiero que me veas así, es demasiado."

Él se acerco de nuevo hacia ella para abrazarla, aunque ella se rehusó al principio se dejó rodear por él. La seguridad de sus brazos le otorgaban un consuelo valioso, y esto le decía por dentro, que no todo estaba del todo mal.

"Yo quiero que estés aquí, Serena, no importa, sólo quédate aquí."

"Está bien, Darien."

No dijeron nada más por un largo tiempo, mientras ella recuperaba de nuevo el aliento y poco a poco los recuerdos de lo que acababa de suceder perdían sus fuerzas sobre ella y empezaban a perder significado, aunque sea por el momento. Aunque de repente, cuando cerraba los ojos y recordaba sus palabras de quererse casar con él, la hacían sentirse humillada, demasiado humillada, porque la persona que tanto apreciaba vio como se equivoco. Le hubiera gustado nunca conocer a ese hombre, nunca haber confiado en él o al menos que Darien nunca hubiera tenido que ver aquello, era muy humillante que él mismo sea el que la consolara ahora. Pero por otro lado, no podría haber nadie mejor que él ahora.

"¿No tienes hambre, Serena?"

"No, la verdad es que no." Contesto tras un suspiro.

"Um, bueno, te prepararé algo de tomar de todas formas. Horita regreso."

"Está bien, yo voy al baño."

Mientras Darien fue a la cocina decidió a hacer algo de chocolate, ya que Serena casi nunca tomaba café. Ella fue a ver su estado al baño, cuando se miró al espejo se llevo una gran sorpresa.

"¡Ay Dios! Que terrible me veo. ¿Por qué Darien no me dijo que me veo tan mal? ¡Qué horror que él me vea así! Tengo que arreglarme."

Comenzó por lavarse la cara, hasta dos veces, lástima que sus ojos se veían algo cansado por tanto llorar pero no podía hacer mucho al respecto. Se peinó y arreglo el cabello, dejándolo todo completamente suelto. Quiso poder cambiarse de ropa, necesitaba algo más cómodo, pero aquí no había nada para ella. Sin embargo se volvió a mirar al espejo y aún sin maquillaje ni tanto arreglo se veía bien.

Cuando salió vio a Darien acomodando dos tasas de las cuales se elevaba una línea fina de dulce calor humeante. Su olfato no la dejo mentir, aquello era chocolate y lo mejor era que estaba preparado por Darien, no había nadie más en el mundo que lo supiera preparar exactamente a su gusto.

Con los ánimos un poco más arriba y un peso menos en el aire se decidió a llegar junto a él con una nueva sonrisa, tal vez no la más animada pero si una de las que resultaban más apreciables. Y justo cuando él la miró supo que obtuvo el resultado que quiso, aunque no quito del todo la preocupación que se revelaba entre sus ojos azules.

"Darien ¿por qué no me dijiste hace rato que me veía tan mal?"

Él rió al ver como tan de repente el humor le había cambiado, aunque lo que más deseaba era saber que era lo que sentía por dentro, saber que tanto le dolía o que tan poco le importaba, quien sabe. Él sabía muy bien que los sentimientos más profundos de Serena, los que más le dolía no solía revelarlos.

"Pero Serena, eso no es mi culpa, difícilmente puedo encontrarte mal. Para mi siempre te ves bien."

Ella se quedó mirándolo, buscando el sarcasmo entre sus palabras, pero él nunca se rió para burlarse de ella. Así que lo dejo por la paz y mejor se acomodo en el sofá y tomó su tasa con chocolate.

"¿Qué? ¿Esta vez no habrá reclamo?"

Ella ni siquiera alzo su vista y dio un buen sorbo de esa bebida que la llamaba a gritos, para ella pocas cosas eran mejor que esto.

"No"

"Vaya esta es la primera vez que no dudas de mis palabras y te las tragas enteritas, enteritas ¿Ya confías en mí?"

Él igual se tomo su tasa y se sentó junto a ella, mientras veía su reacción, riendo entre dientes.

"Digamos que tal vez, pero la próxima vez dime cuando no me vea bien"

"¿Por qué? Si aquí no hay nadie más que yo y te aseguro que en el transcurso hasta aquí, nadie más te vio."

"Pero de todos modos no es justo, ve, tú tan guapo y yo tan trágica."

"Ja ja ja, si ya sé, no todos son tan afortunados como yo, de ser incapaces de verse mal. Lo siento, recordaré de ser más considerado Serena, no te preocupes"

Cuando termino de decir aquello recibió un buen golpe en el hombre de una Serena no tan contenta.

"Ja ja ja. Ven acá."

Él quiso pasar su brazo alrededor de ella, pero se lo evito levantándose para cambiarse al sofá más lejos, pero él fue más rápido que ella y la alcanzó para volver a sentarla entre sus piernas y con fuerza para que no se alejara.

"No, Darien, dejarme."

Era inútil pelear con alguien más alto y más fuerte, pero ni así ella desistió de intentarlo, mientras él se reía de ella.

"Mi preciosa, sabes que no es cierto, a alguien más que hermosa que tú no he encontrado. Pensé que ya te lo había dejado claro."

"Es que ya no me lo repites tan a menudo ahora. Siento que ya no me quieres como antes."

Él le sonrió y la acomodó sobre él, ella cedió y los dos quedaron suavemente recostados.

"Mi Serena, eso jamás podrá cambiar."

Dijo dándole un beso sobre la frente y ella escondió su rostro entre su cuello. Y así ella quedó dormida.

_**She took my heart; I think she took my soul**_

_**With the moon I run**_

_**Far from the carnage of the fiery sun**_

Y ni el mismo se dio cuenta cuando se quedó dormido, pero al despertar algo cálido nació de su pecho y lo reconforto mientras veía a Serena dormir tan plácidamente junto a él.

"De seguro esto era algo parecido a lo que tú sentías, Serena, cuando despertabas."

Se quedó mirándola, incapaz de moverse para molestarla. Quería conservarla así, tan tranquila y sencilla. Era agradable todo aquello que era bueno en Serena, casi toda ella era infinitamente preciosa; lo único malo era que no siempre tomaba las mejores decisiones, desgraciadamente hoy vio claramente el ejemplo de una de ellas.

A pesar de todo el tiempo que la conocía aún no podía explicarse por qué era ella así; cuando la conoció sintió que tenía una fortuna mayor de la que realmente poseía él, pero luego se dio cuenta que todo ese juego había sido montado por ella, porque ella quiso. Y fue así como se dio cuenta de que ella se merecía algo mejor, y que aquello él no sabía cómo dárselo.

Ella empezó a moverse entre sus sueños, él miro el reloj en la pared y vio que ya eran las cuatro de la madrugada y apagó la tele que había permanecido encendida. Miró a Serena de nuevo y vio que su sueño no era tan tranquilo.

_**Driven by the strangled vein**_

_**Showing no mercy I do it again**_

_**Open up your eye**_

_**You keep on crying, baby**_

La elevó con cuidado entre sus brazos y la llevo hacia su habitación para acomodarla sobre su cama, vio su vestido ajustado que no parecía lo más cómodo para dormir y se lo quito tratando de no despertarla y lo dejo en la silla frente al escritorio. Fue hacia su closet y busco entre sus camisetas una que le quedara bien.

Miró hacia su ventana y vio la luz de la aurora más allá, había pasado más tiempo del que se había dado cuenta, pero ya empezaba a sentir el cansancio de no haber dormido como hubiera debido. Fue al baño de la habitación y cambio su ropa quedando sólo en un pantalón para dormir, no había demasiado fresco para cubrirse demasiado. Vio su cama totalmente entera para ella y no quiso interrumpir aquello.

Sabía muy bien que aquello no iba a ser cada mañana, y se quedó un momento junto a ella cuidándola. Y por momentos, entre sueños, unas lágrimas se derramaban, y como bien él sabía Serena estaba más dolida de lo que realmente representaba. A ratos se las limpiaba y susurraba palabras que parecían tranquilizarla.

Cuando ella finalmente se detuvo él se sintió más tranquilo.

_**And it's coming closer**_

_**And it's coming closer**_

**o-x-X-x-o**

A la mañana siguiente ella no se sentía muy segura de saber en qué lugar se encontraba, se frotó los ojos y se acomodo para observar la habitación a su alrededor, no tenía idea de cómo había llegado ahí. Y trato de rememorar todo aquello que sucedió el día anterior y cuando lo logró inmediatamente se arrepintió de ello. Se acostó de nuevo y cerró los ojos con fuerza, tratando de contener su humillación, al menos ya se sentía segura de que no iba a lograr derramar una sola lágrima más por ese hombre.

Dando un suspiro volvió a abrir los ojos, sentía que le dolía la cabeza, quedo mirando el techo considerando volver a dormir, no estaba tan cansada, pero definitivamente no quería encarar a nadie, no quería saber que pasaba ahí afuera, ni quería que nadie la llamara, sólo quería un momento de absoluto silencio, ella pensaría que haría.

Pero para empezar no se encontraba ni en su propio departamento, no podía hacer lo que quisiera aquí y para empezar ¿dónde estaba el auténtico dueño de esta cama? Sin muchas ganas se levanto, corrió esas suaves sábanas y abandonó ese cómodo colchón de esa cama tan amplia para ir a buscarlo. Pero cuando se levanto se llevo una leve sorpresa, en una silla a un lado se encontraba su ropa, entonces.

"¿Qué se supone que traigo puesto?"

Vio sus que las mangas que traía no eran del tamaño para ella, así como el cuello que traía puesto, se giró frente a un espejo y se descubrió a sí misma en una camiseta algo familiar.

"Es de Darien."

En seguida se rió por lo ridícula que se veían en aquella prenda tan grade, aunque no cubría sus piernas como debiera ser; pero aquel gesto tenía algo curioso, algo afectuoso. Y con una sonrisa empezó a peinarse y más que nada sentía que necesitaba lavarse la cara al menos. Toco la puerta del baño de la habitación, por si acaso Darien se encontraba ahí; por un momento se lo imagino ahí y de lo divertido que sería simplemente entrar por sorpresa, volvió a tocar y una vez más y nadie respondió; así que no estaba ahí. Entró y se dispuso a hacer lo que necesitaba.

Cuando salió se sentía un poco más aliviada su cabeza, así que salió en búsqueda de Darien, sintiéndose mucho mejor. Cuando abrió la puerta el aroma de algo dulce le llegó, si su olfato no la engañaba, eso era miel y hot cakes. Si así se despertaba una cada mañana, valía mucho la pena quedarse aquí cada noche.

En efecto lo encontró en la cocina acomodando los últimos hot cakes que había preparado en el centro de la mesa. Dos platos estaban acomodados uno junto al otro, así como dos vasos que contenían jugo de naranja y la miel a un lado, así como la mantequilla, todo se veía muy bien. Que envidiaba le daba que este hombre supiera cocinar tan bien y poner la mesa tan bien.

"Eso se ve delicioso."

"Vaya ya despertaste, bella durmiente."

"Si así es ¿tiene mucho que tú despertaste?"

"Así es, no pude soportar aquellos ronquidos tuyos"

Ella lo empujo a un lado y replico molesta.

"Yo no ronco, en absoluto."

"No, pero si te mueves mucho cuando duermes."

"¡Ya, Darien!"

"Está bien, ¿cómo te sientes hoy?"

"Bien."

"Si, eso se ve."

Ella sintió su mirada de arriba para abajo y pestañeo.

"Te seré sincero, me imagine un momento similar a este, pero las circunstancia anteriores a esto eran distintas."

"Si a propósito de eso, dime una cosa, ¿en qué momento perdí mis propias ropas y me puse esto?"

"¿No lo recuerdas, mi querida Serena? Me rogabas para que te lo quitara todo."

Un golpe mucho más fuerte le pego en el pecho, esta vez vio que Serena no estaba tan contenta con el chiste y en seguida se apresuro para empezar a disculparse.

"Lo siento, lo siento, no es en serio, discúlpame, sólo estaba jugando. Es que pensé que no sería muy cómodo dormir con aquello que traías puesto anoche. Era muy sexy, pero muy incómodo."

"Está bien, gracias por la observación y la atención, ¿podemos empezar a comer ya?"

"Como tú digas, señorita."

"De acuerdo."

_**You, shimmy shook my bone**_

_**Leaving me stranded all in love on my own**_

_**What do you think of me**_

_**Where am I now? Baby where do I sleep**_

El desayuno siguió su curso, pero por dentro Serena sentía algo, algo un poco embarazoso, pero al mismo tiempo prefería que fuera con Darien que cualquier otra persona en el mundo. Por un lado, él se encontraba un poco serio, más bien concentrado, como si pensará en algo muy importante, por lo que ella no lo distrajo mientras comía y los dos permanecieron en silencio. Tal vez ese día Darien tenía algo importante que hacer, tal vez pensaba en aquella chica que dejo plantada por su culpa, borro rápido de su memoria aquello que acababa de pensar, pero eso causo que terminara de comer más rápido de lo normal e ir a ponerse su ropa para irse a su departamento.

Le gustaba estar con Darien, pero después de todo él tenía sus propias cosas que hacer, así que no iba a molestar más ni a tomar más de su tiempo. Ella igual tenía cosas que hacer, y otras cosas más en que pensar, como por ejemplo, ¿qué hacer con ese departamento precioso? En verdad que se había ilusionado con él, pero ahora no podía hacer ella nada ahí sola, todo lo glorioso se había derrumbado; lo único que quedaba por hacer era venderlo, con toda la pena del mundo.

Cuando termino de arreglarse para salir y con las llaves de su auto en la mano se encontró a Darien serio frente a la puerta, esperándola. Ella sonrió y él también lo hizo, aunque no tenía tanta alegría.

"¿Ocurre algo Darien?"

"Sí, tengo algo que decirte, Serena."

Ella respiro hondo, temió por la forma en que dijo aquello, tan profundamente.

"Dime, Darien."

"Voy a hacerte una oferta, no sé si te guste pero espero que aceptes. En cierta forma, creo que te hará sentir un poco mejor, Serena. Pero solo será si tú quieres, pero tampoco te sientas obligada a decir que sí ¿de acuerdo?"

"Está bien, tú di."

"¿Te gustaría tener una cita conmigo esta noche?"

Serena casi cae de espaldas, de todo lo posible lo último que espero fue esto. Una cita, ¿una cita con Darien? ¿A qué venía esto?, ¿esto era lo que la iba a hacer sentir mejor?

"¿Es en serio, Darien? ¿Esto hará que yo me sienta mejor?" Le costó trabajo articular cada palabra, porque ni ella misma creía en lo que decía, todo aquello era casi absurdo.

"Así es. Para que despejes tu mente un poco. Ayer vi cómo llorabas, Serena y quiero que te olvides de aquello, que mires hacia adelante y que encuentres mejores cosas. Tampoco estoy diciendo que yo soy lo mejor del mundo, pero puedes empezar conmigo, somos amigos y nos conocemos bien. Y tampoco te obligo a nada que tú no quieras y de una vez te aviso que mis intenciones son honorables, me preocupo por una de las pocas personas que realmente me interesan."

Ella quedó un poco sorprendida y a la vez aliviada. Después de todo, no se oía mal todo aquello que decía. Una cita con Darien, ¿qué podía salir mal de todo aquello?

"Está bien, Darien, tendremos una cita."

"De acuerdo, Serena, confía en mí."

Y le dio un beso de despedida.

_**And it's coming closer**_

**o-x-X-x-o**

Canción: **"Closer" – Kings of Leon**

**Bueno, si creyeron que en este capi ellos dos se iban acostar juntitos y todo el drama iba a empezar desde aquí, pues lo lamento no será así. Tendrán que esperarse un capítulo más para llegar aquello. Que no se preocupen, vendrá pronto. Comparado con mi otro fic, en este actualizo muy rápido, igual los capítulos son más cortos, en realidad quiero hacer de este fic algo más ligero y sin tanto drama, por eso Serena y Darien tienen esa relación.**

**En fin, agradezco mucho, mucho, de verdad todos los reviews, esta vez llegaron más y me sorprende, significa que de verdad está gustando y eso me hace muy feliz. Y hoy hay si hay replys!**

**yumi_kamagatha: **De verdad que estuvo súper mal, aquello que te ocurrió, pero a partir de cosas como esas aprendes que personas realmente deben estar a tu lado, y así como no todos son buenos, no todos son malos. Y bueno del fic, de verdad agradezo que lo leas y te guste. Nos vemos te mando muchos besos y abrazos.

**Luliana Love****: **Bueno esta vez, creo que si escribí bien tu nombre :P Bueno espero que a ti igual te este yendo muy bien y pues del pasado de Serena y Darien, pues la verdad no tenía pensado mucho en ello, o sea si en dedicar un capi a ello o no, pero el chiste es que me diste una idea en que pensar jaja ya veremos. Y nos vemos luego por aquí muacks!

**SereTsukino: **Bueno a ver te explico, el primer capi sólo fue en prefacio, la historia en sí empieza a partir del segundo capítulo, cuando ella descubre a su novio que la engaña y a partir de ahí se van dando las cosas, como la cita y luego lo demás. Espero que a partir de aquí ya no te enredes. En fin te veo luego y también te mando besitos y abrazos

**Princesita moon: **Igual yo soy fanática de estos dos, y no te preocupes que si quedan juntitos y voy a ver que no tarde mucho para llegar a eso. De todos modos en cualquier momento se revelaran los verdaderos sentimientos y todo quedara como debe de ser :P Igual tu cuídate mucho y espero verte de nuevo por aquí

**Edithselene: **Pues sí, esta es una buena oportunidad para Darien y parece que si va a aprovecharla, hay que ver cuáles serán las últimas consecuencias de esto. Cuidate mucho muack!

**Winnita Moon:** Pues si, todo parece que va a favor de que esta vez ellos dos queden juntos de verdad, así que no te preocupes demasiado, por el momento jaja Cuidate okz besos bye!

**Saiilor ChariitoO****: **Pues aquí está el capi al fin, y haré todo lo posible por no tardar tanto con el siguiente, ok jeje Y lo mejor se viene, una cita entre esos dos :P

**Anyreth: **Me gusto tu review y aquí ya está este, el siguiente ya lo empecé así que la continuación no tarde en llegar, ntp En fin nos vemos pronto y te mando muchos besos y abrazos

**TrisChiba: **Que lindo verte por aquí y leer uno de tus reviews, de verdad me pone muy contenta que esta historia te guste Te mando muchos besitos y abrazos

**Susy Granger: **Pues sí, el prefacio es la consecuencia de lo que va a pasar en el siguiente capítulo y si que cruzaron una línea, porque las cosas entre los 2 si van a cambiar y tienes razón, Darien siente algo por Serena porque ella es muy diferente a todas las demás que conoce. Te mando muchos y nos vemos después.

**isa1181****: **Si, yo igual que tú me agarra a ese desgraciado, pero pues en ese momento Darien sólo pensaba en Serena así que pues se fue corriendo tras de ella, ni modos. En fin, a partir del siguiente se verá de verdad alcanzan el final de cuento de hadas, pero hay que esperar un poquito algo muy bueno o malo. Ya te vere luego, te mando besos y abrazos y cuidate mucho.

**Milenia Angels: **Pues si, el fic nació de escuchar esa canción, sobre todo mientras escuchaba: _Amiga mía, lo sé, solo vives por el,que lo sabe también, pero el no te ve como yo, suplicarle a mi boca que diga que me ha confesado entre copas, que es con tu piel con quien sueña de noche..._ jeje y aquí estamos. Te veo luego, te mando besos y abrazos.

**Lerinne: **Que bueno que te guste y a ver si este te parece también. Pues esperemos que aquel o se aparezca de nuevo para no echarlo todo a perder, porque aunque Serena lo lleve superando aún falta para olvidarlo por completo. Aunque, claro ¿cómo decirle no a Darien? Jaja nos vemos

**Sailorgisselle: **Ojala que ya Serena lo empiece a ver cómo es en realidad, porque aunque las cosas no estén muy claras, están ahí y ninguno de los dos lo puede negar y hay que ver qué pasa en esa cita jeje Te mando besitos y abrazos.

**M00n-StAr18****: **Muchas gracias por pasarte a leer esta historia, espero que este capítulo igual te llegue a gustar. Y prometo continuar pronto. Te mando muchos besitos y abrazos.

**Lita Kino: **Bueno, sé que llego tardar mucho en actualizar pero de eso a nos concluirlas es otra cosa :P No te preocupes que si las voy a acabar y ya ves que ya actualice hace poquito Play Love también. Te mando besos y abrazos y gracias por leer.

**Marya114: **Como ando orita de vacaciones voy a subir capis más rápido, eso es seguro, así que no te preocpues mucho ok Espero verte luego por aquí, te mando muack!

**Y bueno nos veremos después, ojala que este les haya gustado y cualquier duda, o queja o lo que sea lo pueden mandar en sus revews. Nos vemos XOXO**


	4. LOVE

**AMIGA MÍA**

**Summary: **En una noche las cosas cambian, ya no puedo ser sólo tu amigo y el deseo ferviente de repetir esta noche, en miles más, me corrompe y no puedo dejar tus labios. S&D.

**LOVE…**

**-ll-**_**Flashback**_**-ll-**

_**I'm not looking for us, and neither should you  
absolutely gorgeous  
then nothing I say is true  
you won't find yourself in these guilty eyes.**_

_Había algo más precioso de lo habitual en ella, algo genuino, algo frágil, algo que él no se sentía capaz de tocar. Algo que daba miedo y al mismo tiempo lo tenía fascinado, cómo ver el sol por primera vez y sentir calor. Eso era, nunca antes había sentido calor, antes no había podido distinguir lo que era querer proteger, cuidar, abrazar. Y ahora más que nunca era necesario realizarlo._

_Miro alrededor de él, tanto hombres más que sentían que su día de suerte había llegado, todos sonreían hacia la misma dirección pero ninguno de ellos la miraba como lo hacía él. Apretó la mandíbula con mayor fuerza, porque ninguno de ellos realmente apreciaba todo lo que estaba emanando de ella "¿Es qué ninguno veía sus ojos?" Esa sonrisa en sus labios no era la invitación que ellos creían, ni sus pasos iban hacia donde realmente quería llegar, esos movimientos buscaban otra cosa; aquella que sólo él había descubierto._

_Los murmullos entre aquellos comenzaron a subir de volumen y pronto empezaron a ser más fuertes para alcanzar a conseguir su atención, y en realidad lo hacían porque no eran en absoluto discretos. Darien rió mentalmente al ver que era obvio distinguir que ellos no hacían lo correcto. Con más fuerza decidió raptarla y mirar las expresiones frustradas de esos que se creían mejor que él. Era tan obvio que ellos no sabían nada, en cambio él, él había aprendido a conseguir lo que quería, porque comprendía cómo llegar a ello, sabía con seguridad. Y caminando erguidamente se abrió paso sin ningún problema hasta llegar a la barra, donde ella corría la punta de su dedo por el borde del vaso de su coktail._

_Admiro su cabello dorado como caía en cascada sobre su nívea espalda descubierta, su corto vestido negro era perfecto para ella, su figura no era ningún secreto bajo la tela y toda ella le gusto, de verdad le gusto como pocas veces había llegado a emocionarse. Y con más emoción y sentimiento llego a su lado. Ella se detuvo por un segundo, él espero mientras ella reconocía su presencia con satisfacción, era inevitable no sentirse a gusto cuando una mujer como ella lo va descubriendo poco a poco, hasta que finalmente alza la vista, lo mira a los ojos y sonríe._

_Ella también sabía lo que hacía, ella también sabía cómo conseguir lo que quería. Sólo que esta vez no iba tras lo usual, recordó él._

'_**cause I love anybody who's fool enough to believe,  
and you're just one of many who broke their heart on me  
and so I say I don't love you,  
though it kills me.**_

_**It's a lie that sets you free**_

_Y entonces, ¿cómo se suponía que iba a comenzar ahora? Ella lo estaba mirando, esperando que comenzara el mismo juego de siempre para el que ella ya estaba lista. Pero era tan fácil ver que ésta era la ocasión que menos le importaba, lo miraba pero le da lo mismo que fuera él o cualquier otro, o que llegará sola a su casa, por primera vez. ¿Darien Chiba se iba a menospreciar tanto por el último placer de una mujer, que ni siquiera le importaba? ¡Por supuesto que no! Su bien cuidado orgullo no iba a dejar que una mujer lo utilizara como un desquite o la última oportunidad. ¡Claro que no! Ahora que lo pensaba bien, fue un error acercarse a ella._

_Miró a la multitud, muchos de esos hombres que habían estado "interesados" ya se habían dado la vuelta en busca de alguien más, esa rubia ya estaba apartada, y nada más y nada menos que él; era un caso perdido tratar de seguir insistiendo. ¿Ahora qué haría? Sonreír nada más y luego darse la vuelta, como si estuviera asustado o intimidado. Se burlarían, y eso era inconcebible. Volvió a mirarla, pensando en que decir para salir de ahí con la menor cantidad de daños posibles a su imagen; y ella sonreía muy animadamente, era claro que hasta el punto de la risa. ¿De qué podía reírse? ¿De él? Y lo hizó comenzó a reírse con frescura._

"_¿Acaso te comió la lengua el ratón?"_

_Era claro que él no era de esos hombres que simplemente se quedaban deslumbrados por su belleza, él era de esos que podían con ella, o al menos de los que no la aburrían demasiado, por eso había decidido quedarse con él. Pero ya llevaban tres minutos mirándose sin decir nada, que se desilusionó. Era lindo en verdad, pero para el día de hoy no anda tras chicos buenos, aún no._

_Darien rió, tragándose su humillación, y busco afinarse. Con una de esas mejores sonrisas y más llamativas sonrisas, comenzó su parte._

"_Trataba de recordar si te había visto en este lugar antes."_

"_No es la primera vez que vengo aquí, una amiga me lo recomendó."_

"_¿Y dónde está tu amiga?"_

"_En su casa, supongo. Esta noche vine sola."_

"_Por supuesto, me es difícil creer que te olvidaría."_

"_Jaja, por supuesto."_

"_Mi nombres es Darien."_

"_El mío Serena."_

"_¿Y qué te trae por aquí Serena?"_

"_Creo que eso me lo podrás decir tú, después."_

_**Love, love, love  
I can't take your love, love, love  
and so I say I don't love you,  
though it kills me.**_

_**It's a lie that sets you free**_

_Darien abrió la puerta y le cedió el paso para que pasara primero, sólo la lámpara junto al sofá estaba encendida y eso comenzaba a otorgar un ambiente más íntimo; él por cualquier cosa tenía ciertas cosas preparadas._

"_Esta es la sala, la cocina está de este lado" Señalo a su derecha "El baño de éste otro" Señalo hacia el otro lado "Y después de esa puerta" Le señalo la última puerta que quedaba al final del pasillo "Está mi habitación."_

_Ella comenzó a admirar todo aquello que tenía a la vista, y a todo le gano aprecio, ese lugar le gustaba mucho y todo aquello que él había hecho en él, cada detalle era el correcto en cada espacio._

"_Me encanta" Comento ella con gran entusiasmo "Siempre he querido encontrar un departamento como éste, el tuyo es un sueño."_

_Darien rió tras traer dos copas, una que ofreció a ella. _

"_Qué bueno entonces, que dejo la mejor parte para el final. Ven"_

_Tomó su mano y corrió las cortinas que tapaban los ventanales de la sala, se descubrió la brillante ciudad en medio de la noche. Abrió y ambos salieron hacia el balcón y así poder apreciarlo mejor. Él se sentía orgulloso de lograr hacerla sonreír genuinamente, no como lo hacía al principio para quedar bien. A lo largo de la velada la iba descubriendo realmente, no era lo que aparentaba, en absoluto. Y lo mejor es que ella estaba tan cómoda con él, divertirse entre los dos no había sido para nada difícil. Esta parecía ser la primera vez que disfrutaba de una mujer diferente._

"_Esto es maravilloso, Darien, de verdad me fascina. Yo quisiera un lugar como éste para mí." Se detuvo unos segundos al pensarlo "Tal vez después."_

_Darien la miraba esperando que lo dijera de una vez por todas. No hacía falta hacer nada más, sólo era decisión de ella, que escogiera a él o a otro. Mientras ella admiraba esa vista trataba de evitar el peso de la mirada de Darien. Había sido tan fácil desenvolverse ella misma, cuando él empezó a hablar, y así pudo conocerlo realmente; de verdad no era lo que esperaba, sentía que era su ancla a la realidad, su héroe de la noche, él había sido el gentil caballero que la había rescatado esta noche de un nuevo error quizás. Ya estaba lista para dejarlo todo atrás._

_Se quitó los zapatos y desato su cabello, la brisa de esa noche se sentía tan bien y relajante y volteó a verlo y lo descubrió con una ceja alzada y una sonrisa divertida que causo que riera._

"_¿Crees que no cansa andar así toda la noche?"_

_Él se contagio de su risa "Por mí no hay problema, aquí puedes ponerte tan cómoda como tú quieras. Sólo una cosa." Él se quito su chaqueta y la puso sobre los hombros de Serena. "Para que no sientas frío ¿está bien?"_

_Ella la tomo y se acomodo entre los brazos de él al mismo tiempo, no hubo necesidad de decir nada, cualquier cosa simplemente estaba de más. Ella giró para esta frente de él. Aún sin saber de que estaba segura, se fue acercando a su rostro. Él no sabía que pensar o que esperar de ella. Ella descubrió algo detrás de su mirada, algo genuino para ella, que hizo que se detuviera por un segundo, ¿iba a caer en lo mismo? Miró fijamente al hombre frente a ella, era distinto, lo sabía; pero esta noche él buscaba lo mismo de siempre, y al menos, sólo esta vez, ella podía concedérselo._

_Beso sus labios despacio pero con fuerza y al instante paso sus manos alrededor de su cuello aproximando sus cuerpos, fundiéndolos en uno solo, él la tomó por la cintura para equilibrar su peso y rápidamente los dos sintieron que comenzaban a arder, ella paso su lengua pos su labio inferior invitándolo a entrar y así lo hizo, hasta que pronto se detuvieron a tomar algo de aliento. Se miraron y los ojos de ambos ardían y respiraban profundamente para sosegar su agitación y ninguno despegaba las manos del otro._

_**I will wrap my body in other women's arm  
make love in a hurry  
feel better than I am.**_

_**Hope you find yourself in someone else's eyes**_

"_Yo no voy a darte lo que tú quieres ahora, porque no sé cómo hacerlo."_

_Dijo él tomándola por sorpresa, ¿había sido tan obvia? La verdad es que no, porque era la primera vez que alguien le decía eso, simplemente si había sido sincera con él y él supo entenderla._

"_Yo sólo pensé que esta noche podría ser…"_

"_Yo podría hacer eso, porque no voy a negarlo tú eres quien eres Serena, me tenías desde el momento en que te vi por primera vez. Pero yo ya no soy lo que buscas ¿verdad?"_

"_No, yo ya no…yo no sé, Darien."_

_Ella dio un paso atrás para darle la espalda. El día de hoy no salió en absoluto como lo había esperado, o como lo había querido. Ya estaba tan fastidiada de sólo jugar a tener a alguien bajo sus deseos, quería algo más autentico, algo nuevo que naciera dentro de ella, algo que causará algo más sensible y emotivo. Al fin había llegado el día en que quería entregarse ella misma, por completo. Tomó aire y giró para encontrarse con Darien de nuevo._

"_¿Aún puedo quedarme en tu departamento esta noche? Todavía no estoy lista para despedirme para siempre de este lugar que me gusta tanto." Dijo con una sonrisa incompleta pero igualmente sincera, marcando un nuevo principio._

"_Lo que quieras." La conforto él con una sonrisa. "Prefiero ser sincero contigo, yo no soy esa clase de hombre y yo no estoy cambiando, tú hazlo por mí." La abrazó._

**-ll-**_**Fin del Flashback**_**-ll-**

"¿Recuerdas la primera vez que vine aquí? No tenía idea de que fue aquello que encontré a través de tus ojos." Giró para mirarlo frente a frente, con una sonrisa tranquila lo miraba. "Así como tampoco hoy."

Ambos estaban abrazados en el balcón del departamento de Darien, su lugar favorito, tal como aquella vez. Éste día y ésta cita habían sido un alivio por completo, quien mejor que Darien para lograr eso. Él la conocía por completo, supo a donde llevarla, que decir, que hacer, cómo no dejar que se apague, en ningún momento dejo de sonreír o reír o simplemente estar contenta. Todos sus trucos bajo la manga resultaron fascinantes, había quedado completamente encantada, todo fue perfecto, sólo por él. Por ser él, y nadie más que Darien.

Y ese pequeño detalle era el que había estado dando vueltas en su cabeza durante los últimos minutos, ¿Cómo Darien había logrado hacer todo esto? Él se sentía tan cómodo aceptando su naturaleza egoísta y libre de compromiso, y ella desde el principio se había acordado a sí misma no juzgar eso, ni intentar cambiarlo, él solo tomaría esa decisión. Por eso le llamaba tanto la atención que estuviera dedicando tanto a ella, tanta atención y tanto empeño. Y lo miraba a los ojos, y sentía que tenía que detenerse de lo que estaba pensando, porque él siempre le había prometido sinceridad; pero no podía ignorar que ahí había una verdad dentro de una mentira, y que él no podía descubrirlo aún.

'_**cause I love anybody fool enough to believe,  
and you're just one of many who broke their heart on me  
and so I say I don't love you,  
though it kills me.**_

_**It's a lie that sets you free**_

"Nunca voy a olvidar la primera vez que llegaste aquí, así como tampoco aquella que fuiste antes. No eras mi misma Serena."

Ella se apretó más contra él y la abrazó con más fuerza.

"¿Y cómo soy mejor?, ¿antes o ahora?"

Él miró sus ojos para responderle con sinceridad. "Eres mejor ahora, princesa."

Ella sintió alivio al escuchar eso. "Gracias a ti, Darien." Y lo miró apreciando aquello oculto en el fondo que hablaba solo para ella, para que lo descubriera.

Comenzó a acercarse, con temor por primera vez, él no se movió en absoluto, y ella lo tomó como una invitación para seguir, algo le hacía pensar que él también estaba deseándolo, aunque fuera en lo más profundo de ser. Hasta que llego a sus labios, ese beso apenas fue un roce, pero la emoción que se esparció dentro de su cuerpo fue demasiada, que la tomo por sorpresa. Junto su frente con la de él, esperando ahora el turno de él, pero seguía sin moverse. Así que ella decidió continuar. Comenzó a rozar sus labios de nuevo, y poco a poco empezó a besarlo más y más, suavemente, tomándose su tiempo para disfrutarlo como no lo hizo aquella vez.

Darien seguía los movimientos de ella al mismo tiempo, pero sólo después de que ella lo invitará a hacerlo. No podía negarlo, ella nacía una emoción completamente incandescente y adictiva, pero sabía que eso era prohibido, se trataba de Serena, no de cualquiera, era especialmente Serena. Quería seguir ese beso como ella pedía, pero todo lo que tuviera que ver con Serena era demasiado serio, ese era un error que no podía permitirse y era un sufrimiento que debía ahorrarse. Aún no sabía cómo otorgarle esa felicidad.

Pero ella no estaba dudando, ni pensaba en otra cosa que no fuera todo aquello que estaba sintiendo, se llenaba de éxtasis entre los brazos de Darien, porque sabía que justo en este momento él la quería, no como esperaba o pensaba, pero tenía una inmensa consideración en ella, la apreciaba por quien era, él fue el primer hombre que la descubrió completamente, el primero en quien confío, el primero que la quiso mucho más que ella misma. No había nada más grande o precioso que eso. Y por eso no iba pensar en nada más esta noche, sólo sería esta noche, sólo una. No iba quedarse con la duda.

Ella se colgó de su cuello para borrar cualquier espacio entre sus cuerpos, tan apretadamente perdiendo las líneas de donde empezaba uno y donde terminaba el otro. Y él también la abrazaba con fuerza, pasaba sus manos a lo largo y ancho de su espalda causando que la piel de Serena se erizara, y nuevamente volvía abrazarla con fuerza. Ambos estaban perdiendo su voluntad.

"Serena no me pidas más. No puedo." Apenas pudo decir Darien agitado, tratando de alejarse de ella.

Ella también respiraba con trabajo y con esfuerzo comenzó a pedirle lo que más necesitaba en ese momento.

"Sólo una vez, Darien, sólo una."

"Serena, yo no te voy a hacer eso, no lo hice antes, mucho menos ahora. Yo no te voy a herir tampoco. Yo no soy al que necesitas."

"Pero en este momento no necesito a nadie más que tú Darien. En este momento no puede ser otro."

"Pero no puedo hacerlo sólo por este momento, Serena. ¿Qué vas a hacer mañana?, ¿qué vamos a hacer? ¿De verdad esperas que no va a cambiar nada?"

Eso casi hizo retroceder a Serena, pero estaba decidida y sabía muy bien cómo conseguir lo que quería.

"¿Tú me quieres, Darien?"

"Serena, es absurdo preguntar eso, por supuesto que si."

"Ves eso es lo que necesito, Darien, amor, hazlo."

Darien miró a Serena buscando que se retractará, que se arrepintiera, que dejara de desearlo, pero no lo hizo, estaba ahí parada esperándolo. Y no pudo hacerla esperar más.

La sujeto por la cintura y empezó a besarla como si no se hubieran detenido en ningún momento. Ahora el verdadero deseo tomo el control de ambos, la elevo en el aire y la llevo hacia su habitación.

_**Love, love, love  
I can't take your love, love, love**_

¿De verdad esto era incorrecto? ¿O prohibido? Si era así, ¿por qué se sentía tan bien?, ¿por qué no podía alejarse? Algo tan bueno no podía resultar en algo tan malo, ¿o si? El dolor del arrepentimiento iba a ser doloroso para cualquiera de los dos.

Pero ninguno se detuvo, Serena tenía a Darien sujeto con sus brazos y sus piernas, mientras la acomodaba en la cama. Él empezó a besar su cuello como en un principio deseo hacerlo, con su lengua, con sus labios, acelerando el ritmo de Serena, mientras ella quitaba su camisa y comenzaba a acariciar con deseo su pecho y su abdomen que tantas veces vio antes y que nunca pudo tocar. Él la presiono contra él para que sintiera como despertaba un anhelo incandescente. Él volvió a besar su boca, capturándola con su lengua, deliciosamente, al momento que sentía que ella empezaba a desabrochar su pantalón, el cual él terminó de quitarse rápidamente.

Cada nueva caricia avivaba esa pasión sin remedio, los dos ya estaban completamente ahogados en el delirio y justo en ese momento no había nada más de que arrepentirse al encontrarse en los ojos del otro y disfrutar de su sonrisa y su placer. Él comenzó a acariciarla por debajo del vestido, era la primera vez que lo hacía y eso elevó la emoción de Serena, se mordía el labio con fuerza pero de un momento a otro ya no podría contenerse más. Hasta que termino por quitárselo y de inmediato comenzó a besar y a acariciarla, ella se sentía arder bajo su cuerpo. Y una sonrisa se formó entre los labios de Darien a medida que los suspiros de Serena se volvían más pesados y se aferraba más a él, negar que deseara a esta mujer sería la más negras de las blasfemias, así como algo imposible. Nadie podía provocarlo como ella.

Se detuvo a lamer y morder cada centímetro, torturando su piel y sus sentidos, ella deslizaba sus tiernas manos por lo largo de su musculosa espalda, se mecía bajo sus su peso para excitarlo más. Estaba allí, completamente entregada y abierta para su goce. Y él estaba ya desbordado de sensaciones y se decidió por terminar de quitarle lo último que quedaba de ropa en su cuerpo. Y al contemplarla completamente desnuda, supo que no había forma de borrar esa visón, estaba tan decidida y anhelante que él ya no se permitió perder más tiempo. Comenzó a disfrutar de poder tomarla por completo y de provocar esos cortos gemidos que empezaban a frecuentarse más en sus oídos.

Sólo que ella decidió que no iba a ser sólo la única torturada de la noche, Darien estaba tan deseoso como ella, lo sentía entre sus piernas y con más fuerza se frotaba contra él, intentando llevarlo al borde, estaba más que lista.

"Serena ¿segura?" Una vez más, él quería estar seguro de que nada pudiera interrumpir este momento

"Absolutamente Darien."

Él llevo sus manos entre sus piernas y comenzó a acariciarla, lo que provoco un gemido a Serena y luego otro y otro más. El desborde de ella hacía que él la deseará mucho más, la quería completa, con una condición.

"Pídemelo, princesa."

"Por favor." Pidió ella a mitad de un suspiro.

"Por favor ¿qué?"

"Darien, no, no me hagas pedírtelo, por favor" Rogó ella entre sollozos

"Si no me lo pides, no sé si de verdad lo quieres, princesa."

Ella se mordió el labio antes de explotar. "Darien, hazme el amor."

Sin más ruegos, él termino de quitarse los bóxers que ella había empezado a correr y besándola se introdujo dentro ella, lento y con cuidado. En ese momento los dos gimieron con ansías, mientras él comenzaba a acelerar su ritmo, besando sus hombros, su cuello y su rostro. Y ella clavaba sus uñas en su espalda, en su abdomen, así como también dejaba marcas en sus hombros y sus brazos. No había nada más en el universo como este momento, nada iba a reemplazarlo, nada podía mejorarlo, era lo perfecto. Así se grabo en ellos hasta que amos llegaron al clímax y ella le susurró.

"Darien, te quiero tanto."

_**and so I say I don't Love you,  
'cause I love anybody fool enough to believe,  
and you're just one of many who broke their heart on me  
and so I say I don't love you,  
though it kills me  
'cause it's a lie**_

"_¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado a través de nosotros? Cuántas cosas no han pasado entre nosotros, y ahora esto. Miro cómo duermes a lado, tan tranquila y plácida, bajo tus párpados ya no se vierte ninguna lágrima, tus manos ya no tiemblan, tu pecho sube y baja en tu profunda respiración y dentro, tu corazón parecer haber encontrado un refugio aquí._

_¿Cuánto tiempo más iba a pasar sobre nosotros? Son realmente pocas las cosas que tengo, que en verdad amo, son pocas aquellas que realmente protejo, son pocas las personas que tanto aprecio, son tan pocas aquellas por las que tanto tengo, por las que soy capaz de dar tanto, y tú, sobre todo tú, eres la que ha estado más cerca, la que me ha atado más y sin embargo, todo aquellos sentimientos tan tiernos se movían tan lejos de los dos. Incluso antes de finalmente cerrarás los ojos de cansancio._

_¿Cómo será mañana por la mañana? Y por mucho que me muero por saberlo, no quiero que esta noche se termine. Quiero seguir a tu lado, que esto se repita mucho más. Porque esto es más fuerte que tú y yo. Porque no tenemos otra opción más que seguir adelante, ¿no es así?_

_Necesito una respuesta, necesito las palabras correctas, tus palabras, porque tú me conoces mejor que yo mismo, y tú eres aquella persona que sabe cómo ayudarme, que sabe cuidarme, quererme; tú eres mi amiga, la mejor de mi vida. Y yo, soy tu amigo, pero ahora… no somos lo mismo."_

'_**cause I love anybody fool enough to believe,  
and you're just one of many who broke their heart on me  
and so I say I don't love you,  
though it kills me.  
It's a lie that sets you free**_

**o-x-X-x-o**

Canción: **"Love, love, love" – James Blunt**

**Y aquí estoy de vuela, sorry que me haya retrasado es que simplemente, la verdad, no me había dado tiempo para escribir, eso no significa que no me había olvidado del fic, sólo pensaba en la mejor forma de continuarlo y además agregar aquello que hubo en su pasado que parece interesar a muchos :P**

**Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, sorry que hoy no conteste reviews, pero quería subir el capi lo más rápido posible jeje**

**Cuídense mucho y nos vemos en la próxima.**


	5. UNINTENDED

**AMIGA MÍA**

**Summary: **En una noche las cosas cambian, ya no puedo ser sólo tu amigo y el deseo ferviente de repetir esta noche, en miles más, me corrompe y no puedo dejar tus labios. S&D.

**UNINTENDED**

_**You could be my unintended  
choice to live my life extended  
you could be the one I'll always love**_

"Darien, te quiero tanto."

Ese susurro pronto se dispersó por toda la habitación, retumbando como un eco; mientras ambos comenzaban a sosegarse, ella mantenía los ojos cerrados y él moría de ansías por que los abriera, quería verla a los ojos, cumplir con lo que le ordenara su mirada. Quería más que nada en este mundo, encontrarse a través de ella, grabarse dentro de ella, en lo más profundo. Quería sentir de nuevo todo, su aprecio, su deseo, su excitación; quería que todo quedara bajo su propia marca. No quería seguir dudando, no quería seguir esperando; no quería seguir sufriendo.

Darien hizo que dieran vuelta sobre la cama y la acomodó sobre sus piernas, ahora ella se encontraba sobre él. Serena mantenía la mirada baja, como si no quisiera encontrarse frente a él, aún.

"Serena, te necesito."

Estas palabras hicieron que Serena finalmente alzará el rostro y clavara sus ojos en él. Sin ningún tipo de arrepentimiento se sostenía firme ante él, sin ningún tipo de pudor o miedo. Y poco a poco, sin perderlo de vista se fue acercando, disfrutando del sentimiento de cada segundo, hasta que volvió a rozar sus labios. Y ese deseo de necesidad que ambos acababan de descubrir, abrazo a ambos.

"Yo también te necesito, Darien."

Dijo ella entre sus labios, a mitad de su beso en el silencio y la oscuridad del cuarto. Él acepto que lo besara, que lo siguiera abrazando, porque por dentro sabía que todo estaba desmoronándose; las cosas que conocía, su cariño, su corazón, su Serena y él mismo también.

Pero justo en este momento, había algo más fuerte entre los dos, la satisfacción de que se necesitaban, que sus cuerpos encajaran perfectamente y que todos los sentimientos fueran mutuos. Serena comenzó a moverse sobre él, y Darien reaccionó a ella, una sonrisa se formó dentro de ella y él lo sintió.

"¿Tengo que rogarte de nuevo, Darien?"

"No, princesa, esta vez, ya no puedo más."

"Perfecto."

En un beso más profundo él volvió a introducirse en ella y comenzaron de nuevo, alargando todo tanto como podían, rogando con fuerzas que el sol del siguiente día no llegará, haciendo de esta noche algo eterno.

_**you could be the one who listens  
to my deepest inquisitions  
you could be the one I'll always love  
**_

El sueño y el cansancio vencieron a Serena primero, ella se acomodó fácilmente entre la fuerza de sus brazos y se quedo dormida muy quieta. Pero él no podía, el peso de todas las cosas en su cabeza hacían que no logrará descansar por completo. Ver dormir a Serena así, inundaba todo su cuerpo de _algo_, algo que no conocía pero que lo hacía sentir bien, seguro. Este podía ser el lugar correcto.

Pero ella era Serena, aquella que se convirtió en su amiga desde el principio, su única amiga real. No había nada más con ella, nunca se le había pasado por la cabeza descubrir que podía sentir algo más; los amigos eran amigos y nada más, eran reales y honestos con ellos y se trataba de la forma de amor más libre que hay. No era una atadura forzada, ni una obligación comprometedora; sólo eran ellos Darien y Serena, a los ojos de todo el mundo sólo así eran ellos. ¿Pero que tenía de diferente hoy a cualquier otro día? Le había dicho que la quería, se lo demostraba siempre, la había besado, pero no era la primera vez, tal vez porque la había deseado como nunca antes se había permitido, pero el deseo y el amor no siempre recorren el mismo camino.

¿Qué era lo diferente hoy? No estaba descubriendo nada de Serena que no hubiera conocido antes; en el sentido que él fue el primero que descubrió a la autentica Serena, la que podía sufrir o llorar, sentir y disfrutar, que no se ponía una máscara tras llamar la atención. Él fue el primero que fue sincero con ella, así como ella fue la primera que fue sincera con él y ambos al conocerse de verdad se encariñaron con todo lo perfecto y lo molesto de los dos, pero al final, inseparables. ¿De eso se trataba el amor?

Él quería Serena de una forma muy especial, se sentía tan protector acerca de ella, su felicidad era algo que debía ver en sus ojos y su sonrisa y también necesitaba que ella necesitara de él. Quería que todo sea mutuo y recíproco, y a cada día lo veía, cuando ella llegaba a despertarlo en las mañana, cuando lo visitaba tras el trabajo y cuando solía quedarse en las cenas, sin ningún pretexto ella estaba con él, sin razón ella buscaba reconocer su presencia cerca. Igual que Darien, él siempre la esperaba, no tenía que pensar dos veces para adivinar quién era la persona al otro lado de la puerta que quería entrar, no esperaba otra llamada como la de ella, no había nada como su luz dentro de su departamento a cada rato que compartían.

¿Desde cuándo se había atado ese lazo? Los dos estaban más cerca uno del otro de lo que se habían dado cuenta, los dos se necesitaban más de lo que percibían, los dos se querían y sabían cómo hacerlo, sabían estar juntos, sabían que las cosas no funcionaban a la distancia; al menos no de la manera en que querían, su mundo se había construido con el apoyo del otro, ambos disfrutaban de lo que tenían en ese momento que nunca antes se dedicaron a observar más allá, dentro, en el fondo, ya no podían separarse.

_**  
**__**I'll be there as soon as I can  
but I'm busy mending broken  
pieces of the life I had before  
**_

Pero había un problema, que ambos conocían, que los dos estaban en distintos puntos de su vida. Ella ya había cambiado, ella pensaba con el corazón, ella quería estabilidad, una vida completa. Y él no conocía nada de aquello, no sabía cómo vivir una relación que exija más de una día completo, sus necesidades se basaban en su hedonismo, no pensaba en consecuencias y no sabía ni cómo hacer eso. Él sabía que no era el hombre que querría Serena, él no era realmente lo que necesitaba porque no iba a llegar a complacerla con sus nuevos deseos. Esas eran cosas para las que no estaba preparado.

Podía ser aquel que cuidaba de ella, aquel que vigilaba de cerca sus movimientos, aquel al que podía pedir ayuda, aquel con el que podía llorar o festejar; pero el resto de su vida no sabría cómo preservarla o formarla. Sólo ella, sólo ella sabía cómo.

Ella tenía las respuestas para él, ella sabía cómo lograr que todo funcione, cómo mostrarle que el amor podía ser suficiente, que él era suficiente, que no había nada que él no fuera capaz de hacer, que él era lo realmente indispensable en su corazón. Que esta noche no se hizo para sólo un momento, que no sólo necesitaba de su amor, que en verdad necesitaba a él, a Darien. Dos veces han sido las cuales en las que él hizo lo que ella necesitaba aún contra sus propios deseos. Y gracias a eso descubrió algo tan inesperado como correcto.

Apenas y podía mantener sus nervios bajo control, la adrenalina lo estaba recorriendo y hacia esfuerzos para detener su respiración agitada, mientras ella seguía tranquila pegada a él. ¿En que podría estar soñando? Ahora sonreía y seguía aferrada a él. ¿Ella ya se había dado cuenta de todo aquello que él apenas había descubierto? Con fuerzas él deseo que si.

Se recostó junto a ella de nuevo, una vez que toda la agitación paso, su respiración se hizo de nuevo profunda y cerró los ojos, quién sabe en qué momento el sueño lograría vencerlo, pero hasta entonces se dedicaría a disfrutar de lo que sentía al abrazar a Serena.

Hasta que la mañana llego y poco a poco la luz del sol comenzó a filtrarse dentro de la habitación y los ruidos de la mañana comenzaron a alcanzarlos para despertarlos. Al sentir a Serena comenzando a moverse aún entre sueños, Darien fue el primero en abrir los ojos. Rápidamente el corazón se le desboco al recordar al instante todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Al fin había llegado la mañana y el día de hoy ellos ya no eran los mismos.

Y todo dependía de Serena, espero a que ella terminara de despertar, ni siquiera se movió, sólo dejo que ella comenzara a desesperarse poco a poco hasta que abrió los ojos, pasaron unos segundos, que fueron eternos, que mantenían sus músculos en tensión y su propio corazón al borde. Ya estaba más nervioso de lo que se podía permitir sentir, hasta que al fin, ella alzó su mirada hacia a él y sonrió.

_**you could be my unintended  
choice to live my life extended  
you should be the one I'll always love**_

"¿Tengo que irme ya verdad?"

Darien por poco se atraganta con esa pregunta ¿Irse?, ¿por qué?

Pero antes de que él pudiera responder ella se deshizo de su abrazo sin fuerza, y se levanto frente a él. Al descubrir la mirada de asombro de Darien su sonrisa por poco se borra, pero aún así se acercó de nuevo y lo beso. Darien en seguida tomo su rostro entre sus manos, demostrándole que no quería romper el beso, que quería regresarla entre sus brazos, pero cuando ambos quedaron sin aliento ella se alejo y se encerró en su baño.

Él se levanto y se vistió con sus pantalones solamente y espero frente a la puerta hasta que salga. No paso mucho tiempo cuando ella lo hizo, cuando abrió la puerta Darien rápido la acomodo entre la pared y su cuerpo, y con el semblante serio que Serena nunca había vislumbrado, ella se mordió el labio inferior esperando lo que él iba a decir.

"No tienes que irte, Serena. Tú jamás debes de irte, no puedes."

"Yo sé que no puedo, Darien ¿pero tú?"

"Yo nunca he ido a otra parte, princesa" Tomó sus manos entre las suyas y las beso con dulzura "Yo siempre he estado aquí esperándote, y lo sabes. No me puedo ir"

"Si, Darien, pero eso era antes."

"¿Qué va a ser diferente ahora, Serena? Yo te quiero, lo sabes, yo sé que lo sabes. No voy a hacerte nada malo." Le dijo al tiempo que comenzaba a abrazarla.

"Si, Darien, todo cambia, por ti" Contesto Serena dando un paso atrás.

"¿Por mí, Serena?, ¿por qué?" Él rápido se sintió ofendido por su respuesta. ¿Eso significaba que lo estaba rechazando? ¿Qué no lo quería?

"Tú no vas a hacer el mismo, Darien." Serena trató de que eso no lo malinterpretara.

"Claro que si, Serena, para ti siempre."

"Lo sé, Darien, lo sé." Comenzó ella abrazarlo y él rápido recibió cada una de sus caricias.

"¿Y entonces, Serena?" Pregunto él en un susurro

"Yo sé que mi Darien siempre va a estar ahí, lo sé, pero tú, Darien, ¿estás listo para cambiar, por mí? Es todo o nada, Darien"

"Lo sé, Serena."

Ella lo beso de nuevo en los labios y después le dijo.

"Nunca te pedí nada que no quisieras darme, tampoco lo haré ahora, porque sé que no te perderé. Pero tampoco voy a negar que te quiero, Darien, quiero todo."

Y lo abrazo, ninguno fue capaz de decir nada más. En ese momento no había nada más, el silencio les guardo ese momento.

**o-x-X-x-o**

Canción: **"Unintended" – Muse**

**Ya este fic se acaba, jeje usualmente suelo avisar con más anticipación, pero así es, originalmente esto estaba planeado para ser algo corto. Y pues me hace sentir muy orgullosa por lo mucho que les ha gustado y los reviews que he recibido gracias a ello. Próximo capítulo ya el desenlace :P**

**Les agradezco mucho a Jennysol, anyreth, Lady Tortoise, yumi kamagatha, sailor lady, M00n-StaR18, marya 114, mariaelena83, Esmeralda Duran, lerinne, paty garcia y sony por los reviews de la última vez. Cada palabrita es un gusto!**

**Les veré luego para el final, y sorry si este capi quedo algo cortito pero pues quería dejar algo más para después Nos vemso y cuídense mucho Besotes!!**


	6. GOODBYE MY LOVER

**AMIGA MÍA**

**Summary: **En una noche las cosas cambian, ya no puedo ser sólo tu amigo y el deseo ferviente de repetir esta noche, en miles más, me corrompe y no puedo dejar tus labios. S&D.

**GOODBYE MY LOVER **

"Yo sé que mi Darien siempre va a estar ahí, lo sé, pero tú, Darien, ¿estás listo para cambiar, por mí? Es todo o nada, Darien"

"Lo sé, Serena."

Ella lo beso de nuevo en los labios y después le dijo.

"Nunca te pedí nada que no quisieras darme, tampoco lo haré ahora, porque sé que no te perderé. Pero tampoco voy a negar que te quiero, Darien, quiero todo."

Y lo abrazo, ninguno fue capaz de decir nada más. En ese momento no había nada más, el silencio les guardo ese momento. Hasta que Darien sintió una leve presión sobre su pecho, un mal presentimiento quería derrumbar sus esperanzas, la realidad de que nada haría volver el tiempo y se tenían que despedir de todo aquello. Ella lo hizo retroceder con sus manos sobre su pecho, encarándolo con lágrimas en los ojos.

"No puedo llegar tarde al trabajo hoy, Darien."

"Siempre lo haces, Serena." Le contestó él sin moverse de su lugar con su mirada clavada en ella, tratando de no fijarse en las gotitas saladas al borde de sus ojos.

"Pero hoy, no. Hoy no puedo quedarme aquí, Darien." Continuó ella tratando de escapar.

"Pero eso siempre lo haces, Serena. Siempre." Seguía él fijo a la imagen de Serena mostrándole cariño, a pesar de que iba a llorar en cualquier momento. Era parecido a lo que anhelaba, ella podía aceptar esta _locura_.

"Te veré después, Darien, cuando termine." Terminó ella enmarcando su rostro entre sus manos y después huyendo.

_**Did I disappoint you or let you down?  
Should I be feeling guilty or let the judges frown?  
'Cause I saw the end before we'd begun,  
Yes I saw you were blinded and I knew I had won.**_

El resto del día pasó sin fuerzas, las horas del reloj volaron ligera pero opresivamente. Nada de lo que pudo hacer Serena durante el día pudo quitarle de la cabeza la noche anterior. Todo había empezado como cualquier otra noche, ¿desde cuándo sus sentimientos para Darien se habían vuelto tan abrazantes? No tenía idea de cuánto se había construido entre ambos, había borrado los límites entre los dos, había tanto…

Pero era Darien, todo Darien era prácticamente suyo. Desde el principio sería así, porque nadie más llegaba hasta donde estaba ella, el lugar que Darien le había concedido era sólo suyo. Y todo le pertenecía, de verdad no había ningún límite frente a lo que se demostraban, y nada había cambiado las cosas entre ellos. ¿Por qué las cosas iban a cambiar ahora? Era casi un derecho el amor de Darien.

Así fue como lo tomo anoche, lo tomo porque de verdad lo necesitaba, necesitaba cegar el daño del hombre que la engaño, quería sentir esperanzas, quería soñar de nuevo, quería a Darien, porque él era el que siempre la iba a querer después, porque el amor de Darien es libre, para ella.¿ Después de anoche esas cosas cambian?

Miraba la, ahora, única fotografía en su escritorio. Una vocecita en su cabeza le dijo que esa foto nunca cambiaría de ese lugar. Era Darien sonriendo, sin muchas ganas, esa foto se la tomó sólo para complacerla, el viento iba contra él y él se pasó una mano por sus cabellos para despejarlos de sus ojos y poder mirarla fijamente. Detrás de él se veía el mar, ese día habían llegado al lugar donde ella creció sólo para mostrarle lo que quedaba intacto de sus recuerdos. Serena no había regresado ahí, sólo por él iban cada año.

Ahora lo que vislumbraba, era que Darien siempre era su puerto seguro. Él era el que al final del día iba abrazarla, él que cada mañana iba a esperarla, el que iba a escucharla, el que iba a cuidarla, el que nunca le importaría que ella dejara que el café se enfríe, el que permanecía protegiendo sus ilusiones. Eso era lo que cualquiera puede llamar amigo, Darien lo era. Entonces ¿por qué se estaba confundiendo tanto?

Anhelaba que todo permaneciera intacto, su corazón, juntos con todas las demás cosas que habían brotado durante todos estos años. Quería anhelo, quería sentir cariño, quería esperanza. Esta vez no era diferente a las anteriores en las que Darien también la había consolado. Esta vez, solamente, se había dejado llevar más de la cuenta. Era _su_ Darien, no se cambiaban las cosas.

_**  
So I took what's mine by eternal right.  
Took your soul out into the night.  
It may be over but it won't stop there,  
I am here for you if you'd only care.**_

La noche llegó en una ráfaga que parecía avecinar otra tormenta. Darien permanecía en la quietud de su sala, como pudo haber hecho cualquier otro día. Ella siempre llegaba a la misma hora. Tarde. De cualquier otra persona, esa era una de los defectos que no podía tolerar, le molestaba que a la gente no le importara su tiempo. Pero con Serena no importaba, porque era seguro esperar, era algo que terminaba valiendo la pena.

De cualquier forma no importaba el tiempo que tomará esta vez, ni siquiera se daría cuenta cuando ella apareciera a su lado. Porque había algo que se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza y parecía imposible de fugarse. "_Darien, quiero todo" _

¿Qué más podía tomar Serena? ¿Qué más podía tomar él? Si prácticamente cada pequeña pieza de uno la había tomado el otro, se habían enredado el uno para el otro. Y después de eso fueron diferentes, se descubrieron realmente al reflejarse el uno contra el otro y cambiaron sus mundos. Ya nada fue lo mismo, y aquellas cosas que parecían importantes dejaron de tener sentido porque había otros detalles que eran más importantes ¿Por qué Serena nunca tomaba el café, sólo detenía a oler el aroma? ¿Por qué Serena adoraba tanto los hot cakes y era lo único que realmente podía cocinar bien? ¿Por qué a Serena le llena de melancolía el arrullo de las olas del mar? ¿Qué hacer para evitar su dolor? ¿Qué hacer para darle más recuerdos queridos?

Así recordó la primera vez que le hizo todas esas preguntas y aquel primer viaje en el que pudo responder todas aquellas. El padre de Serena fue un fotógrafo reconocido, pero al nacer ella decidió dejar de viajar tanto y mudarse a un lugar cerca de la playa, donde las olas le arrullaban de cerca cada noche. Desde entonces su padre se dedicó a reportajes del periódico local. La madre de Serena fue una destacada estudiante de gastronomía, pero nunca profeso en ello, se dedicó simplemente a ser una feliz ama de casa y siempre creaba nuevas recetas en su cocina, había casi siempre algo diferente que probar. Sólo los sábados se respetaba a desayunar hot cakes, porque era lo único que podían hacer los tres juntos.

La casa donde ella había vivido era aquella casa que cualquiera vería como la bonita casa de una bonita familia. Con un jardín tan cuidado y las ventanas y el porche tan limpios. El día que llegaron ahí se veía diferente a las fotografías que ella le enseño. Pero cuando estuvo a su lado sabía que ella seguía viendo esa casa que quedó vacía después de aquel accidente, por eso después de su muerte no se molesto por quedársela, esa casa sin sus padres, no era suya. Era mejor ir a otro lugar para hacer otra. Y poco después de ese día, Serena cambió por completo, sus viejas ilusiones y sus sueños la llevaron a darle una nueva forma a su corazón y su alma. Una mejor.

¿Quién más conocía todos estos detalles?

_**You touched my heart you touched my soul.  
You changed my life and all my goals.  
And love is blind and that I knew when,  
My heart was blinded by you.**_

_Que cobarde Serena, que cobarde _se repetía ella misma, mientras conducía con velocidad a su propia casa. Sabía muy bien que Darien la esperaba en su departamento, siempre había pasado ahí antes de ir a casa. Y hoy más que cualquier otro día, la esperaba. Pero ella no tenía fuerzas para romper sus esperanzas, él le había rogado, suplicado, casi llorado para que se quedara, pero ella se acobardo y sólo lo llama _amigo._

No tenía las fuerzas suficientes para decirle que sólo lo quería como amigo, que lo de anoche fue sólo un error, porque después ella no sabría cómo consolarlo, seguramente ella sería la última persona a la que quisiera ver, básicamente le estaba cortando las alas. Golpeo el volante cuando llego al estacionamiento de su edificio departamental. ¡Era tan cobarde! Y cargaba con el destino. Sentía como su estómago se revolvía por complete y se aferro con fuerza al volante, vio sus nudillos blancos y comenzó a llorar con fuerza. ¿Por qué decir la verdad duele tanto?

Bajo del auto y camino rápido para llegar a su departamento lo más pronto posible, quería desaparecer del mundo por un momento, sentir que no pasaba nada y creer que no hacía falta pensar en…, nada. Dejo su bolso en el sofá de la sala y fue a su habitación para sentarse en su cama, y así en su mudo silencio fue calmando poco a poco. Su corazón ya no latía tanto, pero se sentía pesado en su pecho y un aire de cansancio comenzó a adormecer su cuerpo, y cuando se dio cuenta ya se había arropado entre las sábanas y aún vestía la ropa y los zapatos que había llevado al trabajo. Todo era mejor así, más fácil. Y cerró los ojos.

Y a través veía a Darien.

Darien no merecía nada de esto, que se hubieran complicado las cosas, que ella se hubiera confundido, que ella no fuera más la amiga que debía ser. ¿Sería fácil tomar un poco de distancia? ¿Sería fácil darse un tiempo, retroceder un poco, o ser como los demás? ¿Sería fácil impedir que las cosas sucedieran de nuevo? ¿Qué sería lo mejor para Darien, más que la verdad?

Lamentablemente no se podía esconder del mundo para siempre, y tenía que ir tras su encuentro.

_**  
I've kissed your lips and held your head.  
Shared your dreams and shared your bed.  
I know you well, I know your smell.  
I've been addicted to you.**_

Era medianoche.

Demasiadas horas ya habían pasado, pero pudieron ser días, semanas, incluso meses, y se hubiera quedado esperando, porque valía la pena, porque necesitaba escuchar lo que ella iba a decir. Porque nada más se podía hacer sino la escuchaba primero. Así que no había nada más que no moverse de su sitio.

Y así fue como Darien había perdido la conciencia por completo, y ni él mismo era capaz de poder explicárselo a sí mismo. Como es que ese juego, esa dinámica entre los dos, los había devorado de esa forma en tan sólo un día, y los estaba atormentado tanto como si no hubiera un mañana para cambiar la página. Y ahora estaba hundido. Sin ella estaba atormentadoramente hundido. ¿Cómo dejo pasar esto? ¿Qué se estuvieron haciendo durante todo este tiempo? ¿Qué clase de juego empezaron?

No se podía responder eso. Y realmente ya no le importaba descubrirlo, disfrutaba con cada recuerdo natural, lo que descubría su magia y ya no tenía sentido encontrarle razón. Lo único por lo que estaba rogando era porque ella regresará y no dejará extinguir aquello, que no lo dejara atrás. Podía haber más, mucho más; todo, por completo; tal como ella deseaba. Y se encontraba listo para ello. Serena no podía estar fuera de él, y la amaba, sin darse cuenta durante todo este tiempo sembró la semilla para amarla de la manera en que lo sentía ahora.

Estaba agotado, terriblemente, pero sabía muy bien que no podría dormir realmente, no descansaría y no conciliaría sueño. Era mejor quedarse ahí, en su quieto silencio. Esa puerta se abriría en cualquier momento, Serena llegaría en algún momento.

Paso el tiempo, sin cuerpo, sin extinguir ni la agonía, ni los ánimos del tiempo.

Pero la puerta se abrió y con sigilo, fragilidad, precaución y los labios fruncidos entro Serena, quien también estaba agotada.

Había pasado alrededor de dos horas dentro de su auto estacionado en el estacionamiento del edificio de Darien. Hasta que se alzo con sus miedos para terminar esto por los dos. Sabía que él la iba a esperar hasta el fin del mundo, y Darien de verdad lo había hecho. Tenía que hacer que todo esto valiera la pena.

Darien se levanto con esfuerzo a su encuentro y extendió sus brazos para ella, pero Serena alzo sus manos contra él y fue a sentarse en el sofá, él se sentó junto a ella y la abrazo con todas las fuerzas que tenía, antes de que ella lo rechazara, pero ella se dejo abrazar.

_**Goodbye my lover.  
Goodbye my friend.  
You have been the one.  
You have been the one for me.**_

Hasta que Serena sintió ganas de llorar se separaron.

"Darien, no puedo engañarte." Dijo ella sin alzar la mirada, no sabía dónde poner las manos. No sabía ni que decir, o hacer.

"Yo tampoco, Serena. Por eso quiero que me dejes hablar a mí primero."

Alzo el rostro de Serena para poder encararla frente a frente. Y ella quiso interrumpirlo, pero no la dejo.

"Anoche me dijiste que tú lo quería todo ¿de acuerdo? Y estoy listo, Serena, sé que lo estoy. Tú me conoces mejor que nadie y sabes cómo he sido durante todo estos años, pero puedo cambiar, puedo cambiar ahora más allá de lo que te imaginas. Puedes confían en mí de esa forma. Sé que puedo merecer ese lugar en tu vida y las cosas no van a ser tan distintas, lo vas a ver. Porque ahora me doy cuenta que te he querido más allá de lo que tú y yo pudimos imaginarnos por eso he anhelado tenerte a mi lado, por eso hoy te lo entrego, te doy todo y puedo darte más que esto Serena, yo puedo. Porque quiero estar contigo, quiero que tú estés aquí. Porque sé que puedo amarte, más allá de lo que tenemos ahora."

Y justo en ese instante Serena rompió en un llanto que la quebró por completo. Todo lo que había ideado en su cabeza para este momento se derrumbó y se sentía incapaz de poder tomar aliento. Y Darien trató de consolarla, pero no dejo siquiera que la tocara.

"Por esto, Darien, quería ser yo la primera que hablara."

Tomo aire hondo, y aferrando sus manos con fuerza al dobladillo de su falda, comenzó a decir todo lo necesario.

"Anoche, hoy yo realmente nunca debí decirte eso, Darien. Porque no es la verdad, yo no puedo pedirte más de lo que me has dado, ni puedo aceptar más." Esto desencajo a Darien de inmediato, comenzaba a caer. Y Serena se descontrolaba más al intentar continuar. "Yo, Darien,… tú y yo, no podemos, yo creo…, yo creo…, yo estaba confundida anoche, Darien, porque tú eres mi amigo, el único en el mundo, de verdad. Pero esto, decir que me ama, yo no puedo…"

Hizo una pausa esperando que Darien pudiera decir algo, pero era claro que él aún no terminaba de escuchar el eco de lo que ella acababa de decir.

"Darien, esto es claro eres mi amigo. Y me duele, como nada en el mundo hacerte esto. Yo te juro que no debí haber dicho nada, no debí pedirte nada, no debimos dejar que eso pase. Pero ahora tenemos que aceptarlo, sólo fue un error. Un error, Darien que no debía haber sido. Y lo lamento, lamento hacer esto. Porque yo te quiero, Darien, sabes que te quiero, te quiero…"

Al terminar de escuchar esto, Darien finalmente pareció cobrar fuerzas y esta vez, se lo demostró Serena.

"Si es así, Serena, debes darte cuenta. Si tanto me quieres como dices, no debes de llamar error a lo que sucedió."

"¡Pero es que lo fue Darien! No debió ser, ¡míranos! Sufriendo, llorando y lamentando. Esto nunca nos había pasado antes." Casi grito ella

"Porque antes no fuimos lo suficientemente honestos con nosotros mismos, Serena." Replico Darien "¿Por qué retroceder Serena?"

"Porque yo sé que no es cierto, Darien. Estamos terriblemente confundidos y también creo que…" Contestaba ella más alto, con más fuerza, sofocada por el llanto

"Serena, detente por un momento. Y recuerda todo lo que sentiste ayer. ¿Qué fue lo que sentiste, Serena, la verdad?" Insistió Darien suavemente, rogando en sus manos.

Serena volvió a sollozar y mordiendo los labios comenzó a mover la cabeza, negando.

"Contesta, Serena" Rogó Darien, ya casi sin fuerzas, sin esperanza de escuchar lo que deseaba.

"Te quiero tanto, Darien, demasiado. Por eso, no puedo hacerte esto."

Él la soltó, ya no podía intentar controlarla, tampoco consolarla ¿Quién se iba a ocupar de él, a cambio?

"Te quiero, Darien y por eso creo…" Darien ya no se preocupaba por voltear a verla, la ignoraba por completo.

Ella suspiro con dolor antes de terminar.

"Creo que debemos de darnos un tiempo, Darien. Poner las cosas en orden y cuando lo tengamos todo, se realmente sinceros y decírnoslo a la cara."

Darien no se movió en absoluto, cuando ella se puso de pie frente a él, antes de despedirse.

"Míralo de esta forma, Darien. Cuando regrese, seré puramente sincera y te lo podre decir a la cara, _te amo_. Pero si no es así como lo siento, por favor acéptame cómo lo has hecho todos estos años. Sé que eres increíble, y no tienes que pedirme que confíe en ti, de verdad. No fue necesario que rogaras, incluso ni que me lo preguntarás, yo hubiera aceptado una y mil veces más. Porque sé lo increíble que eres y también sé lo que puedes llegar a ser, tú nunca dejarás de deslumbrarme. Como amiga o algo más… Igual te quiero, Darien. Adiós."

_**I am a dreamer but when I wake,  
You can't break my spirit - it's my dreams you take.  
And as you move on, remember me,  
Remember us and all we used to be**_

**o-x-X-x-o**

Después de eso, las cosas cambiaron increíblemente, demasiado. Tanto que cansaba. No tenía otra en cosa en mente que escapar. Porque había perdido el control absolutamente, y quería poder sentirse dueño al menos de un respiro. El camino que tomó para alejarse no fue claro, al principio, pero al empezar a avistar el horizonte azul y sentir la brisa del mar, parecía que no habría otro lugar donde estar, por el momento.

Una vez se instalo en su sencilla habitación de hotel, pensó en lo que podría hacer, definitivamente quería evitar todo aquello que había hecho antes. Salió sólo a caminar, tratando de no pensar demasiado. Había llegado ahí sin proponérselo, dejaría que todas las demás cosas sucedieran de la misma. No iba a volver a empujar las cosas.

Vago cerca del puerto hasta que llego a la playa, prácticamente desierta, iba por el borde, de un lado el inmenso mar y del otro lado la arena que amortiguaba sus pasos. Tras un largo paseo, se dio un tiempo para descansar. Se acostó en la arena y cerró los ojos y comenzó a recordar los últimos días que había dejado de contar.

Serena se dio su tiempo y le dio espacio. No la había visto, no habían hablado realmente, a veces ella le dejaba mensajes en la contestadora, sólo para checar cómo iban las cosas. Pero a este paso, no tenía intenciones de ir a verlo de nuevo. Mientras él, tenía que ocuparse de sí mismo, recoger las piezas y armar algo nuevo. Sin importa que fuera, sólo quería dejar atrás todo.

Por primera vez descubrió que se amaba a alguien, su mejor amiga. Por primera vez se abría y entregaba todo. Por primera vez era rechazado en tremendo fracaso. Y de todas las personas en el mundo, tenía que ser Serena. Nadie le podía causar tanto dolor como ella. Debió haber callado y dejado que ella hablará primero, como ella dijo, tal vez las cosas no serían así ahora. Se pregunto qué estaría haciendo, ¿pensaría en lo que él estaba haciendo?, ¿se imaginaría donde estaba él en este momento?, ¿querría regresar aquí de nuevo, con él?, ¿regresaría ella aquí sola? Tal vez, antes de conocerlo, no regresaba al lugar de su infancia, no visitaba la tumba de sus padres, sólo por él regresaba. Si seguían separados, ¿qué pasaría?

Se levantó y siguió consigo mismo.

Darien caminaba por la playa, pensando estar solo, hasta que una mujer con el cabello suelto llevado por el aire, aparece frente a él. Era Serena y en seguida se precipita frente a ella, sin poder creerlo. ¿Su mente podía jugarle alguna broma?

"Regrese" Anunció ella con una gran sonrisa, tomándolo de las manos y dejando correr lágrimas por sus mejillas, casi sin aliento.

"Fui a verte ayer y no estabas. Fui hoy y tampoco, comencé a preguntar y nadie sabía. Me preocupé y entonces sin pensarlo conduje hasta aquí. De verdad no pensé encontrarte aquí, pensé que tú nunca vendrías aquí. Pero estás aquí y estoy feliz."

"Y tú también estás aquí, Serena."

"Así es Darien, porque hay algo que quiero que entiendas, ¿de acuerdo?"

Sonrió ella con más gracia. Y Darien asintió.

"Regrese, aquí, para estar contigo. Y es porque te amo ¿verdad?" Declaró ella con emoción.

Darien no respondió al instante pero al ver su sonrisa, la alegría y satisfacción de Serena, todo quedaba claro. No habían dudas, todo este tiempo no estuve realmente perdido, si ella regreso para decirle lo que realmente deseaba escuchar.

"Si, lo sé"

"No te preocupes, la próxima vez, no tardaré tanto"

Lo abrazo ella y él la contuvo entre sus brazos con tanta fuerza, con deseo de que no tuviera tener que soltarla.

"Repítelo de una vez, entonces" Beso su frente

"Te amo, Darien." Lo beso "Te amo."

Se sello en sus labios.

_**I know your fears and you know mine.  
We've had our doubts but now we're fine,  
And I love you, I swear that's true.  
I cannot live without you.**_

**o-x-X-x-o**

**Cuánto drama! Jaja Ya hasta que al fin regrese! después de tanto. Lo bueno que nada más queda el epílogo para terminar ya realmente el fic.**

**Muchas gracias por esperar tanto, de verdad nunca es mi intención pasar tanto tiempo sin escribir; en especial con este fic, que es uno de mis mayores favoritos que haya hecho, salió siendo espontáneo y por un momento pensé en no hacerlo, pero no fue así y descubrí que les gusto tanto, y eso me hacer mucho más feliz. **

**Agradezco mucho a:**

**Sailor lady**

**Emeraude serenity**

**Goordita **Yo también Amo a MUSE!! Jaja

**PrIncEsS MoOn-LigHt**

**Marya114**

**MoonStar18**

**Alejandra n**

**Lerinne**

**Paty garcia**

**Isabel**

**Lady Tortoise**

**Anyreth**

**Tanita Love**

**Tris Chiba**

**JennySol**

**Sandy-serena**

**Liloc**

**Hehra**

**MileniodePlataSYD**

**Rosee**

**Natsch**

**Disculpen si no los respondo, pero quiero subir este capítulo lo más pronto posible. Nos veremos en el final. Y de verdad gracias, gracias por seguir leyendo! XOXO**


	7. SHE GIVES ME LOVE

**AMIGA MÍA**

**Summary: **En una noche las cosas cambian, ya no puedo ser sólo tu amigo y el deseo ferviente de repetir esta noche, en miles más, me corrompe y no puedo dejar tus labios. S&D.

**SHE GIVES ME LOVE**

Fácilmente se había reconciliado con todos sus pequeños detalles. Cada mañana al despertar, sin siquiera abrir los ojos, se formaba una sonrisa en sus labios, porque podía sentir su aroma en las sábanas, en las almohadas y fuertemente entre sus brazos; porque podía sentir calor a través de su piel, por todo su cuerpo; porque podía sentirla moverse acompasadamente en sintonía con él y porque una vez más podía hacerla suya sin cansancio.

Cada día al despertar ya no tenía nada más que buscar, la tenía frente a él. ¿Cómo había sido semejante idiota para no apreciarla de la manera que debía desde el principio? Incluso la primera vez que la vio, sus intenciones eran terriblemente indignas. Pero ahora, cuando pensaba en eso, sabía que tenía toda la vida para componer aquello. Aunque no se propuso amarla al principio, cuando sólo iban a ser amigos, eso no iba a continuar para siempre, tarde o temprano iban a llegar aquí, justo donde estaban ahora. Porque ella, sin planearlo ni calcularlo, lo había convertido en el hombre para ella, había hecho que él aprendiera a amarla.

Se levanto de la cama con cuidado de no despertarla y se dirigió al baño para darse una ducha, no sin antes darle un beso que le recordó que era de mañana.

"Ya tienes que despertar"

Ella asintió con la cabeza sin abrir los ojos y rodó en la cama, pero él muy bien sabía que hacía falta mucho más que eso para despertarla. Y así fue, cuando salió de la ducha vestido solamente con sus pantalones de la oficina, ella seguía en sus profundos sueños. Se volvió a acercar a ella, para levantarla nuevamente, ella sólo se detuvo a aspirar en el cuello de Darien y suspirar con pereza.

"Ya me voy a levantar, Darien"

"Eso espero, Serena" Río él "Voy a la cocina"

"Aha…"

Fue a prepararse su habitual café, iba a preparar el desayuno, pero sabía muy bien que a Serena no le daría tiempo de comerlo, ni siquiera se había levantado de la cama. Como siempre, iban a llegar tarde; desde Serena su impecable reputación de puntual se truncaba de vez en cuando. Y realmente ya no podía hacer nada al respecto, ya se había acostumbrado; es más, ya hasta lo encontraba divertido, Serena siempre se levantaba con mucha energía.

Tras tomarse la primera mitad de su taza de café, decidió que él podía comer un sándwich mientras Serena iba a comenzar a prepararse, ya había sacado el jamón y el queso del refrigerador, cuando oyó que Serena lo llamaba gritando.

"¡Darien!" Apareció ella sosteniendo las sábanas contra su cuerpo justo con el marco de la puerta, con los cabellos dispersos. "¿Por qué no despiertas más temprano?" Chilló con un puchero. "Ya es muy tarde, ¿qué no lo ves?" Ahora comenzaba a volver a gritar "¡Voy a volver a llegar tarde hoy!" Y antes de que él pudiera responder ella ya había corrido hacia el baño.

"Perdóname amor, pero yo si te desperté temprano hoy, pero tú fuiste la que no quiso levantarse."

Le gritó él desde su lugar, sabía que lo podía escuchar. Al tiempo que empezaba a comer su sándwich recién hecho.

Ella no tardó mucho, salió tan rápido como pudo, justo en el tiempo en el que había terminado de desayunar, lavar los trastes y terminar de limpiar la cocina, levantar las sábanas que Serena había dejado tiradas a la puerta del baño, cuando termino de hacer la cama y cuando se había puesto los calcetines y los zapatos y comenzaba a abotonar su camisa. Salió tan sólo con una toalla y los cabellos recogidos descuidadamente, lo volvía loco tan fácilmente. Y ella parecía notarlo muy fácilmente, le mando una mirada y dejo la toalla al suelo para comenzar a vestirse. Lo estaba castigando. Y ya era muy tarde, muy tarde. Y podía oír su risa, aún cuando tan solo había comenzado a sonreír.

**I can hear her heart beat for a thousand miles**

**And the heavens open every time she smiles**

**And when I come to her that's where I belong**

**Yet I'm running to her like a river's song**

Por un momento, sin que él se hubiera dado cuenta, se había detenido para mirarla. Y ella lo sabía bien, comenzaba a tantearlo con sus movimientos y se estaba tomando su tiempo. Lo estaba castigando y lo estaba disfrutando. Hasta que ella se detuvo y se quedó mirándolo con una media sonrisa, en cuestión de segundos él reaccionó y le sonrió.

"¿Qué haces, Darien? ¿No quieres llegar temprano hoy?"

"Pues, la verdad no. Es que me distraes con lo sexy que te ves hoy" Contestó él comenzando a terminar de vestirse con la corbata y el saco.

"¿Así?" Serena lo reto lascivamente y comenzó a caminar hacia él. Darien la recibía con los brazos abiertos, como la iba a negar. "Entonces, ¿quieres quedarte aquí, un rato más?" Lo rodeo por completo y él ya comenzaba a buscar pactar sus labios en su cuello.

"Por supuesto, que sí, quedémonos sólo un momento más. Te juro que procurare que no tardemos demasiado." Comenzó a besarla "Claro, a menos de que, de repente, no quiera dejarte después de sólo una vez. Tal vez quiera, que pase algo parecido a lo de anoche." Le guiño un ojo.

"¿De verdad, quieres, Darien?" Serena no había gran esfuerzo y él solo ya comenzaba a quitarse el saco.

"Por supuesto que sí" Iba a afirmar con un beso, pero antes de alcanzarla, Serena se escapo de sus brazos.

"Pues, si lo hubieras querido, me hubieras despertado más temprano. Ahora ve a la sala y espérame ahí." Y empujo al desconcertado Darien hasta ahí.

"Pero espera, Serena…"

"Nada, esto tú te lo buscaste, ahora deja que termine de arreglarme."

Y le cerró la puerta. Darien se quedó perplejo por un instante y pestañeo un par de veces frente a la puerta y riendo se dio la vuelta para ir a la sala y prender la televisión en el canal de las noticias, cuando volvía a ponerse el saco, riendo de lo que había pasado. Sin duda alguna, ella sabía manejarlo muy bien, pero las cosas no se iban a quedar así, él muy bien lo sabía. Lo había provocado y ahora tenía que pagar las consecuencias.

No oyó cuando al terminar y se acercó a él, lo tomo con sorpresa cuando paso sus manos sobre su pecho y le dio un beso en la mejilla, lo suficientemente cerca para apreciar la fragancia dulce de su perfume.

"Ya estoy lista" Le sonrió radiante. "Vamos." Lo jalo hacia ella.

Le beso una de las manos y no la soltó cuando apagó la televisión y se levanto para tomar las llaves y salir por la puerta. Tenía una necesidad sobrecogedora de tenerla cerca, de abrazarla una vez más, aún cuando ya la había abrazado miles de veces más antes, porque cada una era como la primera, una nueva y mejor. Hasta que llegaron al auto.

"Está bien, hoy conduces, Darien. Pero no manejes como loco." Le advirtió mientras se ponía su cinturón de seguridad.

Él arqueo una ceja. "¿Quieres llegar a tiempo o no?"

Ella lo reto con la mirada.

"Amor, te amo." Le declaró con una sonrisa y ella se rió.

**She gives me love, love, love, love, crazy love**

**She gives me love, love, love, love, crazy love**

Al fin llegaron, justo a tiempo. A pesar de la advertencia de Serena, Darien manejo contra reloj y durante el camino Serena no dejaba de regañarlo y advertirles sobre los semáforos, autos y peatones que encontraban durante el recorrido. Darien despreocupado iba cantándole las canciones en la radio para aliviar el ceño fruncido de Serena.

Empezó a buscar donde estacionarse en la puerta principal de las oficinas donde trabajaba, pero no había lugar, por lo que tuvieron que dar una vuelta en la esquina, donde prácticamente no se encontraba nadie.

"Está bien, muchas gracias, Darien por mantenerme con vida."

"Un placer, Serena"

Ella iba desabrochándose el cinturón de seguridad, cuando vio que él hacía lo mismo.

"¿Vas acompañarme hasta la puerta de mi oficina?" Le interrogo con sinceridad, porque él nunca había hecho eso.

"Tal vez, pero primero…"

Poniendo el auto en punto muerto, se abalanzo sobre Serena, quien lejos de sentirse sorprendida, se sentía mucho más complacida. Y no era un beso tierno, de _nos veremos después_, era una exigencia de un deseo que ella había despertado veinte minutos antes. Había jugado con fuego, ahora era turno de Darien. Y comenzaba a bloquearse de la realidad, a dejarse llevar cuando se acomodo con dificultad sobre Darien, cuando él le reclamó.

"Entonces, ¿quieres quedarte aquí, un rato más?" La imito a la perfección y ella se quejo.

"¿Darien, por qué me haces eso?" Le reclamo cuando volvía su lugar y se veía al espejo para arreglarse.

"Ves lo que se siente, Serena"

"Eso, ya te lo dije, es por no despertarme temprano."

"Lo hago, pero tú nunca te levantas."

Ella le entrecerró los ojos. Y luego abrió los ojos con una sonrisa, ante una revelación entre sus pensamientos.

"Creo que le pediré a mi próximo esposo un buen despertador" Declaró cuando abrió la portezuela.

Cosa que a Darien no le hizo ninguna gracia. Y le cerró la puerta, antes de que hubiera puesto un pie afuera y la arrastró hacia él.

"Qué próximo esposo, ni que nada, él único que te tendrá seré yo." Le regaño besándola.

"Mmm, despiértame más temprano y no nos estaremos maltratando así."

"Claro, tenlo por seguro. Pero no te preocupes demasiado, te lo compensaré en el momento en que te tenga de regreso."

Ella le guiño un ojo "Trato hecho." Y lo beso con ternura. "Nos vemos sexy, no deslumbras a demasiadas mujeres en tu camino. Te quiero."

"Hare lo que pueda, tú tampoco me engañes demasiado, te quiero esta noche, como no tienes idea."

"Por supuesto amor, más te vale."

**She's got a fine sense of humor when I'm feeling low down**

**And when I come to her when the sun goes down**

**Take away my trouble, take away my grief**

**Take away my heartache, in the night like a thief**

Su trabajo del día ya había terminado, pero desafortunadamente Serena tenía que quedarse más tiempo porque tenía una junta. Por lo que fue a su departamento a preparar la cena para cuando Serena llegará. Dejo el auto estacionado en la calle sobre la cual estaba la entrada principal de su desafío, al saludar al portero, éste le dijo que había ido un hombre a preguntar, por Serena, pero cuando le pregunto quién fue, éste le contesto que no dijo su nombre y nunca lo había visto antes. No le dio muchas vueltas al asunto y fue hacia el elevador.

Con las llaves en la mano fue hasta el final del pasillo este y nada en el mundo lo preparo para encontrarse con ese hombre apoyado en la pared frente a su puerta de brazos cruzados. El instinto era el mismo, porque él tampoco no supo qué hacer, y su sorpresa era mucho más palpable en el rostro de él, que en el Darien, porque él no supo controlar la expresión en su rostro.

Mientras, Darien maldecía por todos los cielos por tenerlo frente a él una vez más. Ese hombre ya debía de haber desaparecido de sus vidas, especialmente de la vida de Serena. ¿Sería él, aquel hombre que el portero le advirtió que había venido a preguntar por Serena? ¿Qué le daba el valor de hablar con ella y presentarse aquí? Si no lo había matado antes, muy bien lo haría ahora, sin testigos, sin problemas. Avanzó con fuerza los últimos metros que los separaban y con las manos en forma de puños, listo para dar el primer golpe antes de que él pudiera intentar huir. Pero él vio claramente las intenciones de Darien, por lo que actuó lo más rápido posible para excusar su presencia ahí.

"Espera, Darien. No vine aquí a pelear contigo, ni siquiera pretendía tardar más de cinco minutos. Sólo vine porque Serena me pidió un favor."

Eso desencajo a Darien, ¿cuándo ella había hablado con él?, ¿lo hacía a sus espaldas?, ¿por qué no se lo dijo? Aunque su primer impulso era golpearlo hasta la muerte, la curiosidad lo engancho.

"¿Qué favor podría pedirte Serena? Dime, ¿por qué estás aquí? ¿Cómo te atreves venir aquí, a mi casa?"

Efectivamente, la curiosidad había domado parte de la furia de Darien y él lo aprovecho.

"Ya te dije, ella me pidió el favor de venir aquí." Aclaró él en una máscara de tranquila indiferencia, aunque por dentro sabía que Darien podía matarlo. "Vine a traerle esto." Le extendió un juego de llaves. "Dile que es todo suyo, ya arregle todos los papeles, ese departamento es todo suyo. Esto es todo."

Darien tardó en tomar las llaves, porque lo había olvidado por completo. Ese departamento con el que Serena se había ilusionado, en el mismo donde el hombre frente había la había destrozado. Todo regreso claramente. Antes de poder decir cualquier cosa, él paso a su lado para llegar hasta al elevador y evitar todo contacto entre ellos.

"Esta vez te juro, Darien que no me volverán a ver, ninguno de ustedes dos, mucho menos Serena. Dile que…" Se quedó pensativo viendo el rostro desafiante de Darien, dándose cuenta de que era difícil que Darien le hiciera llegar cualquier mensaje. "No vale la pena, tú sabes mejor que yo…" Las puertas del elevador se abrieron y desapareció tras ellas.

Darien dio un golpe en la pared de pura rabia, por dejarlo pasar sin al menos un golpe, pero volvió a ver las llaves en su mano y entró a su departamento. ¿Por qué quería Serena sus llaves? En realidad, había olvidado por completo ese asunto, pero no había escuchado nunca que ella lo mencionará. Tampoco ningún tipo de plan de mudarse, ella siempre estaba tan feliz viviendo ahora con él. Ya habían vendido su viejo anterior departamento de toda la vida, todas sus cosas se encontraban ahí, y ambos estaban tan a gusto. ¿Para qué era? Miró la hora en el reloj, casi era hora de ir a buscar a Serena, se dio una dicha antes de salir, tenía tantas ganas de hablar con ella, de estar con ella, a pesar de sus dudas.

**Yes I need her in the daytime**

**Yes I need her in the night**

**Yes I want to throw my arms around her**

**Kiss her hug her kiss her h****ug her tight**

No fue difícil para Serena reconocer que no iban directamente al departamento y el repentino silencio de Darien, la confundía más. Varias veces le pregunto al respecto, pero él con una sonrisa incompleta le afirmaba que todo estaba bien y que sólo necesitaba ver un lugar. Aunque de pronto reconoció las calles y se encontró con que iban al departamento que había comprado con su ex. Varias cosas le pasaron por la cabeza en los minutos antes de que él se estacionara. ¿Se habían encontrado? De seguro que sí, si no por qué Darien los llevaría allí, nunca había hablado de ese departamento con él desde la última vez que… habían puesto un pie ahí. ¿Qué le podría haber dicho _él_ para cambiar el humor de Darien de esa manera? Ahora el enojo se asentó con fuerza y frunció el ceño. Ahora veía cuan terrible había sido la idea de que le llevara las llaves al departamento. Ahora ya no estaba ni confundida, ni preocupada; simplemente estaba molesta por ese maldito que desde sus sombras seguía perjudicando su felicidad.

Ambos bajaron en silencio y se dirigieron directamente al elevador. Una frente a la puerta, Serena le dio espacio a Darien para abrir, una vez abierta la puerta le dio sus llaves sin una sola palabra, Serena lo miro fijo, pero no había nada que agregar. Se contuvo por un momento en el marco de la puerta y fácilmente pudo rememorar lo que había sentido la primera vez que estuvo ahí, fue simple y sencillo volver a tener una sonrisa en su rostro. Se detuvo a recorrer todo el espacio destinado a la sala y el recibidor. Para Darien fue claro percibir que ella no veía un espacio vacío sino todos los planes del principio. No le dijo nada y la siguió mientras andaba en habitación tras habitación. Hasta la última, un segundo dormitorio justo en frente al dormitorio principal. La habitación se llenaba de la luz mortecina de los últimos rayos del atardece inundándolo todo en rojos y naranjas cálidos. Y ahora lo veía claro, los planes de Serena iban más allá de los de él, aún.

Dejo a Serena rememorar todo sola y él salió a la pequeña terraza que había en la puerta corrediza frente a la cocina, para pensar en lo que acababa de ver. En algún momento Serena llego a su lado y apoyo su cabeza en su hombro, Darien por instinto innato la abrazo y beso sus cabellos, de repente su frente y por momento bajaba por su cuello y oía los suspiros y risas de Serena.

"Ya tengo compradores para este departamento. Un compañero de la oficina va a traer a su novia a vivir con él por el momento, es perfecto para ellos. Pronto van a tener un hijo, así que a ellos les viene perfecto ese cuarto extra." Declaró ella de la nada.

Darien lo meditó por un segundo.

"Por un momento, pensé que quería venirte aquí. Recuerdo muy bien cómo me lo describiste la primera vez. Lo entusiasmada que esta vez por este sitio y todas las expectativas que tenías al respecto y de la nada había cumplido con lo que habías querido por tanto tiempo."

Serena lo pensó también por un momento.

"Ahora me doy cuenta, mi querido Darien, de un pequeño detalle que parece que se te ha olvidado." Se deshizo de su abrazo para tenerlo frente a frente. "Escogí este lugar porque me recordaba mucho a tu propio departamento, te lo dije, es el lugar donde más me gustaba estar. Ahora vivo contigo y por eso ya no necesito este lugar. Ya estoy donde me siento feliz, mejor tarde que nunca, pero al fin así es."

"Pero Serena, cuando tu compraste este departamento pensaste en más que vivir con él ¿verdad? Ya habías pensado en todo." Serena le hizo una mueca y Darien le insistió. "Todo lo que yo aún no te he prometido o siquiera comentado, estoy contigo pero aún no te lo he pedido."

"¿Y qué Darien? Yo te quiero, te quiero como no he podido querer a nadie más en este mundo" Le dijo pasando sus brazos por su cuello sonriéndole con confianza "Te hice pasar un muy mal momento cuando te pedí que fueras mío y luego te rechace, sin promesas ni nada a cambio. Yo tampoco no te he hecho una promesa de nada, tampoco te he pedido nada, pero eso no significa que no estoy sintiendo este compromiso porque de verdad te amo. Estoy completamente segura de que esto es lo que debe ser."

"Yo también te amo, Serena, y estoy seguro de eso. Y te juro que te amaré ´por el resto de mi vida. Lo sé." Le dijo besándola una y otra y una vez más, sin control.

"Yo también, Darien, yo también." Le contesto a todos y cada uno de sus besos de igual forma. "Ahora dilo, Darien. Dilo"

"¿Qué quiere que diga Serena?"

"Todas esas cosas, dilas todas." Le contesto ella riendo. "Proponlo"

El también rió con ganas. "Está bien, pero de todos los lugares en el mundo, este debería ser el último, Serena, deberías tener mejor gusto."

"No importa, Darien. Quiero oírlo ya. Luego podrás prepararlo mejor." Él arqueó una ceja tanteándola. "Vamos ya, dilo."

"Está bien, mi querida princesa." Ambos rieron como tontos, contagiados de la excitación del momento. "Serena, cásate conmigo, empecemos esto que debe de ser para siempre."

Ella lo beso tanto como pudo hasta quedar sin aliento. Y en un susurro le contesto. "Por supuesto que sí, Darien, sí y miles veces más, sí."

Ninguno de los dos podía manejar con todo lo que pasaba por su mente. Todo era espontáneo y cándido, tan vez no perfecto, pero era justo. Y sencillamente, el mejor momento que podía ser.

"Ahora, Darien, cumple tu otra promesa."

"¿Cuál?" preguntó mientras cerraba la puerta y se iban hacia el elevador.

"Sobre lo que pasaría esta noche, me he estado muriendo todo el día, imaginándomelo."

"Ah eso, prepárate."

**And when I'm returning from so far away**

**She gives me some sweet lovin' brighten up my day**

**Yes it makes me righteous; yes it makes me feel whole**

**Yes it makes me mellow down in to my soul**

**FIN**

**o-x-X-x-o**

Canción: **Crazy Love **de **Van Morrison**

**Y se acacbo! Y esta vez no tardé tanto!**

**Muchísimas, muchísimas gracias por leer este fic, a cada personita que se dedico a pasar por aquí y también que pudo dejar un review. **

**Gracias por todos los bonitos comentarios, me levantan el ánimo y de verdad se agradece en todo momento el poder conocer su opinión. En fin, no sé cuando vuelva a escribir una nueva historia, no se me ha ocurrido nada por el momento, pero tal vez más pronto de lo que parezca me aparezco por aquí y espero volvernos a ver en una nueva historia. Les deseo lo mejor y hasta luego!**

**Sorry, si no me dedico a poner todos los nombres de todas las personas que leyeron; como usualmente lo hago, es que ahora no tengo mucho tiempo y quiero subir el capi lo más pronto posible. Pero ustedes ya saben quiénes son, y para todos ustedes miles de besos y agradecimientos!**


End file.
